Maid for You
by Thankless
Summary: AU A sequel to Maid Service. Suzaku and Lelouch have been going strong for about six months now. But when a basket shows up on the Kururugi manor steps will their lovely little duet be turned into a trio or will it all fall to shambles? SuzaLulu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot.

Chapter One: First Comes Love, Then Comes… Baby?

Suzaku hummed lightly, playing with the ends Lelouch's hair. He always liked to do that after a particularly feisty bout of sex. Lelouch looked at him sideways from where he was hiding his face in a pillow. His cheeks were still a little flushed and his eyes were slowly beginning to clear up from the fog of lust that had previously been glazed over them. "You look so cute like that," Suzaku purred, leaning over and kissing Lelouch's cheek. The other turned a darker pink and pressed his face into the fluffy white pillow again, grumbling into it. "Well, we should probably get cleaned up. Gino should be here in a few minutes to pick me up for my classes at college."

"And I should probably get to polishing the kitchen floor and unloading the dishwasher. Plus I need to start on dinner," Lelouch mused as he tilted his head to watch the other slip out of the bed and into his white and blue striped boxers. He sat up and slipped on his own black briefs as well. "What are you in the mood for you? We have fish, chicken, and steak."

"Why don't you make something foreign with one of those three? You know both British and French cuisine but you always make Japanese meals. I'm sure Lindo wouldn't min dif you made something different for him to try," The young brunette hummed as he slipped on a pair of black slacks, a yellow shirt and a blue coat over it. He did so because he knew that it was one of Lelouch's favorite outfits to see him in. He grinned at the raised eyebrow he received from the butler. "And if you do make something foreign I'll give you a little strip tease later."

"How can I say no to that? Well, I think we've got the right things to make something. And if not a trip to the store wouldn't be too difficult," He said calmly, smiling a bit as he straightened out his tie. Suzaku smirked at him, slipping on his shades and waiting until Lelouch headed out the door calmly. He then gave the other a quick swat on the bottom, causing him to yelp and jump, looking up over his shoulder curiously.

"Couldn't resist. I'll see you later," He said before heading off. Outside Lelouch saw Gino leaning on his car with a goofy grin plastered on his face, as usual. He then headed off to the kitchen, setting to work on tidying up and check on the ingredients for what he had planned for dinner.

'_Well, we don't have any lobster so I can't do lobster bisque. We don't have any cod so I can't make Brandade de Morue; I was really looking forward to making that after so long,'_ He sighed in his head, looking at the fish. He then smiled a bit, picking up a few fish wrapped together in white paper. _'Well, we have tuna. And, we have red potatoes, plum tomatoes, lettuce and eggs.' _He then pulled said items out, setting them on the counter one at a time. He then headed over to the cupboards, looking through those as well. _'Aha! We've also got black olives, green beans, __dried tarragon, salt and black pepper. The only thing we're missing for __tuna nocoise is lemon mustard__vinaigrette but I can still make it without. It'll be a little bit bland but better than most salads. Now, it'll take an hour to make and I have to chill the salad dishes so I should have these as a side-dish and try to pick a main course that'll be a little bigger and more appetizing.' _He thought, setting all the ingredients away as he went to get said dishes.

He pulled out one of his cookbooks, which he'd placed on a shelf Rin Kururugi had had put in for his convience. He flipped through, stopping at a recipe in the chicken section. "Well, what do we have here? Looks like roasted lemon rosemary chicken… Well, we just need the carrots, onions and garlic for this one. And I need to give those salad dishes time to chill so I may as well go get them," He mused aloud, quickly jotting down how much of each he'd need before heading out in search of Tamaki, the Kururugi family driver.

…

Rin stared curiously at the little basket before her. She had been looking for Suzaku to ask him about his classes and gone to see if he was outside with Gino, getting ready to leave for class, when she saw the basket resting on the steps. She looked around with a raised brow, wondering if maybe her son was trying to pull a prank on her, until she saw it move slightly under the white blanket. Slowly, with great care and suspicion, she took the basket inside and was now sitting at the kitchen table with it. The door opened and Lelouch walked in, carrying a brown bag in one arm. "Hello, Lady Kururugi. What are you looking at?" He asked, setting the bags on a counter wand walking over.

"Lelouch, will you remove the blanket for me?" She asked calmly, looking up at him sternly. He blinked and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I'm afraid Suzaku's trying to pull a prank. If I have you do it then I win either way; you'll either deny because you know, since I know Suzaku can't hide anything from you, or you'll be the one getting whatever is in this little trickery basket." She explained, causing the raven topped male to sigh and massage the bridge of his nose. He'd been nagging at Suzaku for months to stop messing with his mother.

Calmly he pulled the blanket back and the two froze, eyes widening, to be greeted by the sigh of a little baby's face. They could see little curly wisps of light brown hair adorning the little head from under a pink beanie with a white pom-pom on top. The baby had cerulean tinted orbs that were gleaming curiously at the gawking adults. The baby then giggled and squirmed, reaching out her little arms toward them, revealing long pink sleeve to her wrist. "It's… a baby?" Lelouch asked dubiously as he picked the little bundle up, gently cradling it.

"Well… I guess for now we should take care of her," Rin said, standing calmly and pulling out her phone. She'd have to send Tamaki out to get bottles, diapers, wipes, clothes, and some formula. She only hoped he wouldn't whine since he just got home; he tended to do that until a threat of being replaced was mention.

"How do you know the baby is a girl?" Lelouch asked Rin in slight surprise. The woman raised an eyebrow, looking at him as if he was a moron. She then indicated the pink one piece set of pajamas and matching hat the little baby was bundled in. "Well, maybe his parents wanted him to grow up with a little more sensitivity than the regular boy." He said bluntly, glaring at her a bit. His mother used to put him in slightly more girly garb when he was a baby… Which may have explained why cross dressing never really bother him.

"Anyway, I'll have the crib in the attic moved into you and Suzaku's room and send Tamaki to go get everything else we'll need," She said calmly, turning to leave. She stopped when Lelouch made a noise of disapproval in response. "Yes, Lelouch?" She asked with a sigh, turning around to look at him with bemusement.

"Why can't one of the maids or you take care of the baby? Surely you have more knowledge with children than Suzaku or me!" He stuttered frantically. Rin placed a hand on her hip then walked over, poking Lelouch rather pointedly on the chest. He stayed quiet, not wanting to admit that the little jab was actually a little bit painful.

"You are the kitchen worker, Lelouch," She specified calmly. She then indicated the area around them with both hands. "This is one of the smallest rooms in the house. On a typical say you spend only five hours in here, except for the days where you sweep and polish the floors. Other than that you just lounge around with Suzaku, having bout after bout of noisy sex, and make meals for Lindo. Not only that, but you took excellent care of your little sister while she was ill. A baby requires just as much dedication and attention as Nunnally did, so you're the best choice for the job." She said calmly.

He sighed and looked at the perky little baby looking up at him with large eyes before smiling and giggling cutely. "Okay," He mumbled with a small smile, "but you're going to have to let Suzaku know that it was your decision to put the baby in with us. I don't want to listen to him groan and whine." He said sternly. The older woman waved one hand nonchalantly before texting Tamaki and walking off.

"Well, I guess we'll order pizza tonight. Something tells me I'll be too busy trying to get you set up and taken care of to actually make dinner," He said to the little bundle before heading over, carrying the infant on one hip, while putting all the groceries away.

…

When Suzaku walked in the front door he first noticed that he heard talking in the kitchen and something that smelled an awful lot like… take-out. He growled a little bit, disappointed that he hadn't gotten the exotic, foreign meal he'd discussed earlier with Lelouch. The other male had seemed like he was honestly considering it which only irked him even more. He walked in and blinked in surprise. "Hey big brother! Guess what?" Lindo asked eagerly from his seat at the table.

"Where did that baby come from?" Suzaku asked slowly, pointing at the little buddle Lelouch was holding. The other boy was seated at the kitchen table, the baby curled in one arm while he held a bottle for it in the other. The little baby, which Suzaku assumed was a girl, suckled at the bottle eagerly. "Are you baby-sitting for a friend?" He pressed further.

"That's the cool part, Suzaku! The baby just kind of showed up in a basket!" Lindo announced happily before taking a large bite of his slice of pizza. He swallowed then grinned again. "Mom found it and brought it inside!" It was then the older Kururugi glanced over and saw his mom leaning against a counter, holding a glass of red wine in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. His mother normally didn't have dinner with them or even went in the kitchen that often.

"That's right. And so I decided that you and Lelouch are in charge of taking care of the little sweetheart," She said happily before sipping her wine. It was then Rin realized that of all the things in this world that made her giggle, seeing Suzaku's eyes widen and jaw drop was by far her favorite. Knowing that she'd one-upped her oddest son, whom had always quite a handful, made her stomach flutter and her heart leap with joy. Was it bad that she derived joy from seeing her own flesh and blood take on the appearance of a deer in headlights? Not in her opinion; it was just good business.

"B-But shouldn't someone with more experience take care of it?" He asked quickly, looking between his boyfriend feeding the infant and his mother frantically.

"Well, Lelouch has quite a bit of knowledge caring for people younger than him plus he has the most free time of all the people in the house. Besides, Suzaku, you don't even have a job! Your father and I pay for your clothes, school, food, and all the things you want! It's only fair you do something to pull your weight around the house! So you'll help Lelouch with the baby," She said bluntly, pinning him with a no-nonsense sort of look. He growled then sighed lightly, sinking into the chair next to Lelouch and picking up a piece of pizza. He then glanced at the baby, taking a bite of his piece.

"So… Did it come with a tag or anything?" He asked cautiously, eying the little infant. Lelouch blinked then glared at him, setting the now empty bottle on the table. He then gently placed the baby to his shoulder, gently patting her back, while still glaring at Suzaku. "What?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"She isn't a dog, Suzaku!" He snapped angrily. They heard a little 'urp' noise, followed by a giggle, come from the baby. Lelouch smiled a little bit and chuckled as he set her in to a sitting position on his lap. "That feels a little better, doesn't it, little girl?" He hummed gently.

"So it is a girl? How'd you find out?" Rin asked cheerfully from the counter. Lelouch looked back at her meaningfully and she nodded a bit. "Ah. She needed a little changing, huh?"

He nodded then looked at Suzaku. "We should give her a name since we'll be taking care of her for a while. Any ideas?" He asked calmly. Suzaku finished munching on the last bit of crust of his pizza before looking at the little chubby face watching him with a little grin.

"I don't know… How about Inu-Chan?" He asked softly. He was answered with a swat upside the head from his partner. It didn't really hurt but it was kind of annoying and rude in his opinion. "Hey! What, I was making a suggestion!" He retorted angrily.

"Need I repeat that she is not a dog?" He snapped. He then huffed and looked down at the warm, giggling little figure resting on his thigh. He felt a small smile turn up his lips again and a thought struck him. "How about Vanessa? We could call her Nessa for short."

Suzaku blinked, pondering over it for a second. "That could be kind of... cute. How'd you think of that name?" He asked curiously before picking up another piece of pizza.

"That was what my mother wanted to name a child if she ever had another daughter," He said calmly, gently rubbing the infant's back. Suzaku perked up and set his pizza back down on the box after taking one quick bite. He held his arms out to Lelouch. He blinked, clearly baffled by the gesture. "Do you… Want to hold Nessa?" He asked.

Suzaku nodded a bit and carefully took her, holding her up to see her a little better. She blinked at him and started to fuss and squirm. "Don't hold her like that, Suzaku. It's uncomfortable for her," Lelouch chided gently, only to be ignored. And then, after another whimper, little Nessa coughed up a little spit up right on to Suzaku's unsuspecting forehead.

And that was when Lelouch knew that this might go a little worse than he'd expected.

End

Sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. Also, I have a list of the people who told me they'd review this story if I uploaded it. So you better keep your word or I will be very sad. Well, tell me what you think and I'll get to you with an update A.S.A.P! See ya then!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot.

Chapter Two: Lace and Frills

Lelouch sighed and looked over at Suzaku, who had settled on his bed with a small scowl in place. "So are you going to come with me to pick clothes for Nessa or not?" He asked calmly, walking over and gently making sure that the straps on the stroller, a relic from when the Kururugi boys had been toddlers themselves, were secure tight enough so that the little girl would be able to squirm her way out. She was watching his work and suckling on one of her little fists cutely.

"She kind of barfed on my face, Lelouch. I don't think she likes me very much," Suzaku said with a huff, looking over at the baby with a small glare. Amethyst orbs rolled as he finished assuring the straps were secure. Meanwhile, Nessa glanced up and met the piercing gaze that had settled on her. She giggled innocently around her little hand. This only caused Suzaku to look at the back of Lelouch's head instead. "She may put on that cute little face for you but she'd plotting against me. I can tell!" He said sternly. Lelouch wasn't sure what concerned him more; the fact that Suzaku thought an infant was plotting against him or that Suzaku was an actual college student.

"Suzaku, she's most likely still under a year old. She doesn't have the ability to process what you're suggesting. Right now, her mind splits things up as follows; things that make her giggle and things that don't. That's the way she processes things right now," He said flatly, standing up and walking to the back of the stroller, taking hold of the handles. "Now are you going to come with or not? If you won't help me pick clothes for her than I'll just call Milly or something." He said calmly. Whenever he made Suzaku feel replaceable it swayed him to do whatever Lelouch was asking his cooperation for.

Suzaku, instead, turned around and let out a small grunt. "Fine then. You can go hang out with the baby and your girlfriends, and I'll go hang out with my friends. Rivalz and Gino have wanted to hang out for a while now," He grumbled, pulling out his own phone. Lelouch blinked, completely stunned that his plan hadn't worked for once.

"Are you… Are you honestly jealous of a baby? Suzaku, look, you know I love you, right?" He asked softly, leaving the stroller and waltzing over, one hand on his hips. Emerald orbs shifted upward from the LCD screen before him, a small coating of guilt in his eyes. Lelouch sighed and gently straddled his hips, wrapping his arms around Suzaku's neck. The other rested his hands on his slim hips and Lelouch very gently kissed his forehead. "Don't you think this could be a good thing, Suzaku? I mean, Vanessa's parents just left her out there, not caring if she got sick or hungry or whatever. I mean, they had no way of knowing someone would find her so soon. And yes, she's going to need us to pay her a lot of attention but is that really a bad thing? Babies aren't very smart but they are responsive to love, just like kids Lindo's age." He could tell, by how Suzaku's shoulders tensed a little bit, that his point had definitely reached his boyfriend.

"I guess I'll help you pick clothes for the baby," Suzaku mumbled, looking away with a little blush. He was answered with a small smile and quick peck from the paler male in his arms. "But you owe me later… Because I was promised foreign food and I didn't get my foreign food." He mumbled softly, giving Lelouch a sly smirk. The other chuckled and nodded calmly, slipping out of his lap again, and heading back to the stroller. When Suzaku looked over her realized that, after Lelouch had approached him, the little baby had averted her gaze elsewhere, seemingly fascinated with a poster of a giant robot on his wall.

Suzaku decided that maybe he was going to like this little baby after all.

…

When Suzaku and Lelouch arrived at the mall they were both less than pleased. Milly, Rivalz, Cici, Kallen and Shirley were all loitering in the food court, looking around until they all spotted the pair. "You told Milly where we were going?" Suzaku whispered through a forced smile, leaning closer to his boyfriend. Lelouch was in a similar situation, only he was also waving.

"No, Kallen asked me if I wanted to see a movie with them and I told her I already had plans. And then, because Kallen's a snitch, she probably told Cici, who then contacted Milly. They must have thought it was a date and wanted to crash it," He hissed back, glaring at the accusation a little bit. Milly and Cici were both smirking between the little baby in the stroller and the two men, while Rivalz and Shirley both looked absolutely beside themselves with confusion, and Kallen just looked really curious.

"I knew it all along! I knew Lelouch was really a woman! He must tie down his boobs!" Milly declared loudly, attracting the attention of a few people sitting at tables and trying to enjoy their meals. Lelouch blushed and glared at the blonde, whom merely tilted her head innocently. "You know, now I know why you always looked so good in stripper heels and a skirt." She said with a sagely nod, one hand resting on chin. In the background, Rivalz and Shirley were spazzing even more and Kallen just looked stunned.

"You know that isn't true! How many times did you truss me up like a show-pony against my will? And Rivalz, what the hell are you freaking out over? We had gym together every year of high school!" He snapped back at the blue haired male who was running side to side with the orange haired female. He skid to a stop and blinked, one finger resting on his lips.

"Oh yeah! Lelouch is totally a guy! Those bikini briefs he wore were always a little too form fitting," He said far too loudly, causing all the girl, aside from Cici, to flock to him and begin pestering him with questions. Lelouch's face turned an even darker shade of red while Suzaku looked at him with a small snicker.

"You wore those in high school too?" He asked with a laugh. This resulted in Lelouch glaring sharply at him, face turning a more crimson like tint with embarrassment and rage.

"Shut up!" He snapped, causing the attention to return to them again. Kallen leaned down and smiled, letting the baby gently grab on to her fingers and shake it a little bit. She rested her free hand on her knee and looked up with a surprisingly calm expression.

"So we know Lelouch couldn't be the secret girl so does that mean…" All eyes shifted to Suzaku, who blinked innocently. Slowly what they said dawned on him and his face was now the one imitating a tomato.

"What? No! I'm a guy in every sense of the word, believe me! This baby was left on our doorstep so we're taking care of her now!" He said quickly, holding up his hands defensively and shaking his head frantically. The five pairs of eyes scrutinizing him looked between one another before finally seeming to buy the truth.

"So did you guys give her a name?" Shirley piped from behind Rivalz, stepping over and squatting beside Kallen to get a better look at the little baby. Nessa was excited to be around so many people, looking at Shirley with her dark blue eyes bubbling with fascination and joy and then looking back at Kallen. She looked between the two and started giggling uncontrollably. "She's so cute." Shirley hummed happily, reaching over and gently stroking one of her chubby little cheeks with her index finger.

"We've been calling her Nessa, short for Vanessa," Lelouch stated calmly while Milly gave them another of her sly smirks. He blinked, then dead-panned and glared at her suspiciously. "Yes, Milly?"

"And, tell me, were you here to some… shopping for little Nessa?" She asked in the kind of tone a lawyer used when they were asking a very meaningful question to the witnesses testimony. The eyes of all the girls, and yes that included Cici, were suddenly searing down on the ebony haired male. He twitched and looked off to the side, nervously rubbing the back of his head; it was a habit of Suzaku's that he himself had adopted.

"What? You have a valid reason to spend huge sums of cash on clothes and you don't think to call us? Instead you paln to just come here and do it without our consent on what you spend that money on?" Kallen asked angrily, standing up and glaring with her hands on her hips, Shirley stood as well, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes, as she clenched her fists near her chin.

"How could you, Lulu? Do you not trust our sense of fashion anymore? Do you think we wouldn't pick cute clothes for little Nessa?" She pleased frantically, her waterworks beginning to get worse. Lelouch took a step back nervously. Cici and Milly both smirked at him like the wicked, horrible women that they were.

"Well then it looks like we'll have to remedy this, won't we ladies?" Milly asked cheerfully, walking over and grabbing one of Lelouch's arms. Kallen caught on first and grabbed the other, beginning to help drag Lelouch to the nearest infant clothing store, while a panicking Shirley pursued them with the stroller, begging to know what they were going to do. Cici flashed Suzaku a small smirk before flicking a strand of lime green hair over her shoulder and following after the rest of her click. This resulted in Suzaku sighing heavily.

"I know how you feel," Rivalz laughed good naturedly to him. After getting to know Lelouch's friends, Milly deemed him worthy of meeting her boy-toy (or deemed her boy-toy worthy of meeting Suzaku, he was still a little foggy on the details) and they became fast friends. Rivalz had melded into Suzaku's click, consisting only of Gino Weinberg other than Suzaku himself, rather easily and the three got along quite well. Though sometimes Gino was a little out there and Rivalz would have panic attacks over nothing, they were still becoming great friends. So Suzaku returned the smile and took up step beside Rivalz as they followed the ladies and Lelouch from a distance.

"Well, I guess this is a little better. I'm no good at picking girl clothes and you and I can chat while they do their girl bonding," Suzaku said calmly as they entered the store shortly after the girls. They watched as each girl, aside from Lelouch, who was sitting by the baby fitting rooms with the stroller close by, went to a different area; Shirley was in shoes, Milly in hats and other accessories, Cici looking through blouses, and Kallen shifting through the bottoms. "Actually, this may not be half bad; they'll do all the hard work for us." He hummed as he walked over and sat beside Lelouch, who had taken Nessa from the stroller and was holding her.

"You want to try again? If you don't hold her funny we shouldn't have another problem like earlier," He said gently, rocking Nessa lightly in his arms. Rivalz sent a questioning look Suzaku's way but he held up a hand and shook his head.

"Trust me, dude; you don't want to know," He said before calmly looking at the little baby. Her eyes were just as a bright as before, a small smile on her lips. He blinked then nodded. "Okay, hand her over." He said, holding out his hands. Lelouch chuckled and reached over, setting the little girl on Suzaku's thighs sideways, so her back was to him, and calmly moved one of Suzaku's arms. He set that hand on her back and smiled.

"There. That way you can let her play with your other hand," He said calmly. Suzaku blinked, looking at Lelouch curiously, before looking back at the little baby. She tilted her head a bit and grinned at him, making a little curious cooing noise. He grinned then gently poked her little nose. She blinked, eyes wide, before she looked up at him with the kind of wonder he often saw in Lindo's eyes when he showed his kid brother a new soccer move. And suddenly, Suzaku didn't think about how this little baby could very well be a baby genius planning to steal his beautiful boyfriend away; she was just a cute little baby that he wanted to take care of.

Milly trotted over with the other girl's close behind. "Okay, we've got a few outfits picked out!" Milly gushed happily. Lelouch nodded, reaching to take Nessa back, and then paused. He leaned closer, tugging the back of her little one piece down. "What is it?" Milly asked sharply, catching on that something was wrong from the look on Lelouch's face.

"There are little… puncture holes here, a little ways above her spine. They look like they were made with needles or something like that," He said worriedly, glancing up to see Suzaku's eyes widen a little bit as well.

"We have a private family doctor. I'll call him and set an appointment for the morning. I'm sure there's a logical reason for this," He said gently, handing Nessa back to Lelouch. He pulled his cell out quickly and gave Lelouch a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about. We'll get this taken care of tomorrow. For now, let's focus on getting her some new clothes and other things she'll need, okay?" He said. Lelouch only responded with a quick nod while Suzaku headed outside, his phone already dialing.

"This is the Asplund clinic. How may I help you, Kururugi-Sama?" The female voice asked calmly on the other end. Doctor Lloyd Asplund was a strange doctor, who only entrusted the Kururugi family with his private practice number but at the same time he had the numbers blocked. Suzaku always assumed it was because the man was most likely trying to get away from something, trying to stay off someone's radar for whatever reason. Hence the reason the assistant called him as such; she didn't know which Kururugi was on the other line currently.

"It's me, Miss Cecile," He said politely, leaning on the brick wall between the infant clothing store and the sex shop next door. Now that he thought about it, it was somehow ironic that the two shops were next to each other.

"Oh, hello Suzaku-Kun! Do you need a check-up?" She asked cheerfully, voice much happier and relaxed when it was revealed to be him. Cecile was only a few years older than Suzaku and was always very kind to him. She was sort of like an older sister and he was always polite to her; even when he was a player he never once tried to put the moves on her because of the platonic nature of their relationship.

"Actually, this baby was sort of dropped off on the doorstep today and she has these weird marks on the back of her neck," He explained gently. He heard the woman on the other end release a tiny gasp of horror and shock. "Yeah, I know. Do you think Lloyd could check her out and see if it's a sign of some serious medical condition or from bad treatment?"

"What do these marks look like, exactly?" She asked calmly. He heard the shuffling of papers and the click of a pen point being forced out. Cecile was a certified nursing assistant and took her job very seriously, especially where small children were concerned. She'd always been very gentle with Lindo, especially way back when he was an infant and they first hired Lloyd as the family doctor.

"They look like little pin-pricks," He said, watching a few people walk past. They all looked so happy, so uncaring; he found it funny that just a few hours ago he was the same way and now he was praying to whatever force was ruling over them that this little baby, who dropped out from seemingly nowhere, would be completely fine. "Kind of like little needle marks, like someone had her injected with something."

There was no sound except Cecile scratching the new information down on her notepad. "Well, there are a few options from that," She said gently. He heard her set her pen down. "Lloyd will be in around nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Out of the things that it could be a sign of… Are any of them life threatening?" He asked worriedly, looking down at his shoes instead of the people. Somehow watching them only made him feel worse over the thought of Nessa being in serious trouble. He waited a few seconds, receiving nothing but silence on the other end. "Miss Cecile? How serious could this be?" He asked sternly, feeling panic begin to grow in his gut. Why wouldn't she say anything? Why was she hesitating? Was it really that terrible? He heard her sigh lightly.

"Let's just look on the brighter side and hope that it isn't anything serious, okay? I'll see you tomorrow morning," She said gently before hanging up. He stood there, holding his phone to his ear, for a good minute before taking it away and looking at the screen displaying the call time. He swallowed hard and realized that now he at least had his answer. Now it was just a matter of believing that the results wouldn't be as serious as he now feared.

…

Suzaku loved a lot of things about sex with Lelouch; the faces his lover made, the noises he made, the feel of Lelouch being wrapped around him, the way Lelouch tugged at his hair and clawed his back. But his favorite, he decided, was the way Lelouch's eyes would glint in low light, half hooded, and filled with need and love. Right now, as he stared into those eyes, he had never felt so damn wonderful and so damn needy.

The walls around him began tightening gradually, Lelouch eyes squinting closer a little more while one hand tightened on curly chocolate curls, and Suzaku could tell he was getting closer too. Lelouch wasn't particularly noisy during sex, making only muted noises that were somehow that much better because of it, and even at the end he would only release cute little noises. Lelouch, Suzaku had leaned, preferred to clench to Suzaku in the midst of orgasm and Suzaku had learned that he liked it better that way too. He kept pushing forward, watching Lelouch, making sure to hit that oh so sweet spot in Lelouch, until he knew that just one more little push would end it for them both.

After recovering from their orgasm Suzaku flopped over on his side, grinning at Lelouch lazily. He reached over and gently caressed one pale cheek with the tips of his fingers. Violet orbs turned to him and his smile was returned before Lelouch perked up and blinked, suddenly seeming to realize something. "I'm surprised we didn't wake Nessa up," He mumbled quietly.

"Well, neither one of us is very loud unless we're feeling friskier than usual," Suzaku chuckled lightly before pulling Lelouch over, resting one of his hands in inky black hair and the other around a pale waist. He felt Lelouch hands gently rest on his chest as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Not only that but she seems to understand the concept of privacy. She proved that to me earlier."

"Hmm. Hey, Suzaku, why do you think someone would have put those marks on Vanessa's neck?" He asked softly, finger making swirly little patterns on Suzaku's skin. He blinked a little bit, looking at the top of Lelouch head curiously.

"Well, Lelouch, we don't know why yet. It may have been for a medical reason," He said gently, trying not to picture the worst. He really didn't want Nessa to have been hurt in the past; she was just a small ball of innocence and happiness. The thought of someone using her for something wicked, or trying to do away with her, was revolting and made him cringe. "In fact, I'm absolutely positive that it was a medical reason. I think her parents found out she was sick and they couldn't afford her treatment so they left her here, hoping that we'd find her and have her taken care of." He said in his most certain, proud voice possible. Lelouch's little doodles stopped for a second but then resumed.

"I guess that's a good idea," He mumbled but he still sounded concerned and unsure. It really upset Suzaku to think that he wasn't really being of any help to Lelouch. He hated it when Lelouch was upset about anything, no matter how trivial, and always did his best to cheer him up; usually succeeding in chasing his lover's blues away. He sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"We're taking her to see the doctor in the morning and then he'll tell us that Nessa just needs some medication or something easy like that; I just have a feeling," He said gently. He felt Lelouch nod a little before going still and beginning to relax. Lelouch was always extremely tired after sex and, unless it was during the day, usually fell right to sleep. Suzaku closed his eyes and sighed softly, wishing he could reassure himself of Nessa's health like he had for Lelouch.

End

So… Who here thinks Nessa's probably going to leave the clinic with a robotic arm and new eyes that see through entire buildings? Just kidding, don't worry! But on a more serious note; how many think this baby is most likely a Kururugi by blood? Well? Any takers? I guess you'll just have to stick around and review to find out, won't you? Toddles until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot.

Chapter Three: Doctor Time for Nessa

Lelouch was showered, dressed and completely put together just as Suzaku decided to poke his head out from under the covers. Lelouch glanced over, his fingers calmly hooking the buttons on the back of a pale yellow dress they'd gotten for Vanessa while shopping, and scowled a little bit. "Suzaku, we have about twenty minutes before we have to head out for the clinic. You're lucky your mother came in here and told me that this place is an hour and a half drive downtown," He seethed angrily, glaring as the other slowly rolled out of bed, stretching and revealing his tanned ass to the world. Normally Lelouch would just drink in the sight of his lovely boyfriend's perfectly sculpted rear but he wasn't feeling particularly appreciative at the moment. "Honestly, Suzaku, you are so irresponsible sometimes! You need to stop keeping information for important things from me!" He continued to lecture while turning his attention back to the little infant on the changing table before him.

Lelouch picked up on little white sock, slipped it on to her little left foot and then turned back to Suzaku. "Can you at least put on some bloody boxers instead of walking around with your jiglets exposed to the world?" He snapped before turning back around and blinking. Hadn't he just put that sock on her foot? Yes, he was quite sure he had. He sighed and rolled it back on, wondering if he'd instead thought about doing it and forgotten to actually do it. He closed his eyes and shook his head after setting the sock back in place. "I mean, honestly, hurry up! We need to get out of here as soon as possible!" He huffed while opening his eyes again. He then paused, blinked, then glared back when he heard Suzaku howling with laughter. Luckily the other had followed his advice and put on some undergarments and a pair of blue jeans.

"She keeps kicking the sock off! That is absolutely adorable!" The Japanese boy snickered, holding his sides with one arm and wiping at his eyes with the other. Curious to see if this was true, he put the left sock back on and watched. Nessa's eyes shifted between Lelouch but then settled on the sock. She moved her right foot so that her big toe was hooked under the clothes and shuffled her little feet. The sock rolled down, falling loose of her toe with a quick jerk of her foot. Lelouch's eyes widened a bit while Suzaku continued to chuckle in the background.

"Well, it appears someone doesn't like socks very much," Lelouch said, a more determined look coming to his features. He then went through the bags of baby items, pulling the matching yellow shoes from their bag. He set them down and smirked a little bit. "Luckily enough, I think I know a way to make sure you keep those socks on." He put the left sock back on and, before Nessa could wriggle it off, he slipped on her little left shoe. While she lay there, almost as if waiting to see what his great plan was, he slipped on the set for her right foot. "Let's see you get them off now." He said smugly.

As if accepting his challenge, she tried to repeat her actions. She blinked a few times, slowly realizing that it wasn't working. She started releasing little whining noise, kicking her feet more frantically, before she opened her mouth and let out displeased little fussing sounds. "Oh, Mommy Lulu is being so mean to Little Nessa!" Suzaku gasped teasingly as he waltzed over, completely dress with a blue t-shirt and jean jacket tossed on his torso, and picked her up gently. He set her on one of his shoulders, holding her steady with one hand, and little rubbed their noses together. This resulted in Nessa giggling and lightly grabbing at some of his hair with her little fingers. "But don't you worry, Ness, because Daddy Suzaku will always let you do what you want! I'll spoil you rotten!"

"Funny words coming from the guy who just yesterday thought this little infant was plotting against him," Lelouch scoffed with a small smirk, getting the baby carrier out of the box of old things. He was grateful that Rin Kururugi was such a pack rat; having to spend money on all these items and having to put them together would have been terribly time-consuming. He gently took Nessa and began fixing the straps and buckles to her size. She was much smaller than Lindo, whom the infant items were still set for, had been at her age.

"What are you talking about, Lelouch? Nessa's just a tiny little baby, only a few months old at most. Right now, her mind splits things up as things that make her giggle and things that don't. That's the way she processes things right now. How could she plot against me in any way, shape or form?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, expression deeming the darker haired male insane. Lelouch gaped, eye slowly beginning to twitch, at how his words from the night before had been twisted around on him.

He opened his mouth a few times, then shook his head and let out a little sigh. "You know what? I'm not going to get dragged into this," He said flatly, picking up the carrier and heading to the door. Suzaku started laughing, following after him eagerly.

"Oh, come on, Lelouch! I'm just poking fun! Don't be such a grouch!" He teased happily, draping an arm over the other's shoulders. Lelouch narrowed his eyes a little bit at him then scoffed and looked off to the side. Nessa looked up, watching her new parents interact with child-like wonder. "Lulu, you know I only do it because I care."

"You're lucky I'm more concerned about how this doctor's appointment is going to go," He replied with a small sigh. He looked down at Nessa, amethyst spheres shimmering with concern. "What if something is wrong with her and we need to know her parent's medical history? I mean, she might have a hereditary disease and doctors' never check for those without a history of it in the family. Or what if her parents were drug addicts and used to-"He was cut off when Suzaku pressed a finger to his lips as they reached the end of the staircase. He looked up at him curiously, shifting the handle of the baby carrier a little bit in his hands to make it more comfortable to hold.

"We just need to keep our hopes up. And I'll tell Lloyd to check into every illness that it could possibly be; hereditary or not," He said delicately with a little grin. He kissed Lelouch's forehead and smiled reassuringly. Trust me on this, okay? I can tell when it comes to things like this."

"Okay, I guess I'll put faith in your sixth sense," Lelouch said with a small smile. He then looked back down at Nessa and kissed her forehead. "And if Daddy Suzaku ends up being wrong than you and I are just going to have to go stay with Auntie Shirley, won't we little girl?" He hummed happily before heading to the door. Suzaku twitched, eyes widening and mouth gapping wide.

"W-Wait, Lelouch! That's not fair! Get back here!" He called frantically, chasing after his boyfriend and their temporary baby.

…

After an hour in the car, which seemed to go a lot faster than the time frame, Lelouch and Suzaku sat in the lobby of the Asplund Clinic. Lelouch had taken Nessa out of her carrier, deciding to leave it in the car, and was sitting with her cradled in his arms. Miss Cecile, the kind blue haired woman behind the front desk, smiled warmly at them. "I'll go let Lloyd know you two are here," She said before heading off to tend said task.

"So this guy's numbers are all private, right?" Lelouch asked calmly, glancing at a large sum of robotics magazines resting on the black coffee table. Suzaku had opted to head over to the nearby water cooler and was filling a triangular paper cone cup. He chugged the small sum of water and looked back over, emerald orbs glinting with curiosity.

"Yeah. He and my dad met through one of my dad's business partners or something like that. Why do you ask?" He answered, filling the cup back up. The water gurgled loudly, causing Nessa to let out a kind of gasping noise and look over with large blue eyes. Suzaku smiled as he walked back over, offering the cup to Lelouch. The two switched Nessa for paper cup.

"Well, I'm just kind of… concerned. I mean, why does he have everything set up so secretive like that? I just worry that maybe he's some quack-doctor. I mean, come one, what normal doctor has magazines about machinery in their lobby?" Lelouch sighed heavily, indicating the reading material with one hand. There were the kinds of sketchy doctors he'd always been careful to avoid when tending to Nunnally's needs; this causing Lelouch to wonder why he hadn't just called up his sister's old doctor, Dr. Viletta Nu. He still had her number and he was almost certain that the older woman would have been more than happy to take a peek at little Vanessa. "Isn't it a possibility that, because he's such a mystery to your family, that he may very well be wanted for some crime, such as reckless homicide or medical malpractice?"

Suzaku blinked then giggled at his mother-hen lover. This caused the other to blush, glare, and chug the water so fast he actually coughed a little bit. He reached over and stroked Lelouch's hair, enjoying the feel of the silky locks under his fingertips. "Lelouch, Lloyd's been our family doctor for quite a few years, and he's always done a great job. I mean, come on, look at me and Lindo," He said with a small smile. He watched those violet eyes suddenly fill with panic.

"Oh dear God, this guy is worse than I thought!" Lelouch lamented, flinging his face into his hands. Suzaku glared at him a little bit, eye twitching and a pulse sign appearing at the side of his head. Curious Nessa tried to make a grab for it only to miss.

The light creak of the front door to the clinic opening was what kept a fight from breaking out between the two males. They glanced over to see a woman walking in, an annoyed scowl on her lips and a critical glint to her turquoise orbs. She was wearing a long red dress that accented her rather large chest and the slim shape of her legs. She help a pipe in one hand and the other tossed some of her long, pale gold hair over her shoulder. She was clearly foreign, given her skin tone, and then she shifted her gaze to Suzaku and Lelouch. "Excuse me, you two, but is this by chance the Asplund Clinic?" She asked in a soft yet high pitched female tone. The two exchanged suspicious looks before the woman smirked lightly at them. "Thanks for your help, boys." She hummed before walking over and disappearing behind the white door that lead to the hall. They could hear her disappear down the hall in search of the exam room Lloyd was currently occupying with his assistant.

"Who do you think that was?" Lelouch whispered curiously, keeping an ear out for any trouble. Suzaku shrugged and held Nessa up, rubbing their noses together.

"I don't know but she was pretty hot," He said calmly while setting Nessa in his lap and beginning to play a rousing game of peek-a-boo. Lelouch glared back at him and after a few seconds of playing the game Suzaku looked back over again "What? I find you the sexiest thing of all time but I can still recognize attractive individuals!" He said with a little huff.

Lelouch opened his mouth to retort but fell silent when they heard a loud crashing noise. "You've been avoiding me for nearly ten years, Earl of Pudding! You're not getting away from me this time so just suck it up and take it like a man!" They heard the woman's voice from before howl. The two lovers turned their attention to the door while Nessa was too fascinated with a fish on a painting across the room.

"Gah! Cecile, this is why I told you to stay in the front no matter what! Let go of me, you brute of a woman!" They heard a male voice cry out frantically. Another crash was heard followed by a long list of swears.

"Don't blame me for your mistakes, Lloyd!" Cecile snapped back before they heard a slam. The slam caused the brawl in the back to become muffled while heels clicked and the door opened. Cecile pushed the door open, a white lab coat now tossed over her black secretary skirt, and held up a clipboard with a small smile. "Lloyd's a little… preoccupied, so I'll be the one to check over Vanessa. Now, if you'll just follow me, I'll show you to an open exam room and we'll get to work." She said in a perky tone. Lelouch and Suzaku both had little sweat drops while getting up and following the young nurse to the back. They entered the closest room and the door was shut, blocking out the noise of the brawl.

"So, should we show you the marks first?" Suzaku asked as the women set the clipboard down and set Vanessa on the large exam bed. She opened a nearby drawer and began checks the basics; heartbeat, weight, height and such. She wrote the information down on the clipboard before checking her ears, eyes and nose as well. She jotted that down as well while Lelouch leaned on a wall, used to the whole check-up atmosphere, while Suzaku shifted a bit. He'd never seen someone else get a check-up and the little whining noises Nessa made in occasional protest weren't helping his growing anxiety. "Well?" He asked, clearing his throat.

Cecile smiled at them, one hand on Nessa's back to help keep her balanced. "Well, from the basic examination, I can assure you any of the lethal diseases we thought she could have had are now off the list. There are two options left, which require blood work to be done, and then we'll know what she has." Suzaku smiled at Lelouch brightly, who sighed in relief with one hand over his heart. "But, yes, I'd still like to see the mars still."

Lelouch walked over and pulled Nessa's dress down a little in the back, letting Cecile exam the marks. She gently rubbed one finger over the marks, examining the skin around the area as well, before smiling gently. "Is there something good about the marks?" Lelouch asked in slight surprise.

"Well there's no redness and the marks aren't bumpy so that's a pretty good sign, meaning that it is very unlikely that someone was putting recreational drugs in her," She said happily before going back to the drawers and pulling out a syringe. She then cleared her throat worriedly. "But, as I said before, I'm going to need to take some blood so we can do the tests. Now, children of Vanessa's age, from what I've inferred from her weight and height, can have four blood samples taken for testing without her needing hospitalization. This works out well since I only need two samples to know what she could have. She's not going to like this very much, so I need one of you to hold her up while the other holds her arm so I can get the samples." She said before going to a different drawer and pulling out two little beakers to keep the samples in.

"You hold her body and I'll hold her arm," Lelouch said as Suzaku approached. He nodded, picking Nessa up and situating her. He rested her back to his chest, her rear on one of his arms, and wrapped the other arm around her midriff gently so she couldn't get away. She looked rather bemused by this but smiled and patted Suzaku's forearm over and over with her little hands, giggling and grinning up at the curly topped brunette. Lelouch then took hold of her little right arm and held it out so that Cecile could see her veins. "Okay, we're ready." He said with a worried puff of air.

After getting an alcohol pad and bandage, Cecile walked over and set her tools, needle aside, on the exam bed. She then quickly picked her spot, poked the needle in and took the blood. The second the pointed metal broke her skin Nessa started screeching bloody murder, nearly deafening the three adults in the room. She tried to get away but was held in place by her guardians until her samples were taken and the little puncture hole covered. Lelouch took her up immediately, gently bouncing her and rubbing her back while she latched on to his shoulder, her eyes poking up from over his shoulder while she wailed into him. "Oh, I know, baby girl, I know," He cooed soothingly, trying to soothe her.

"She'll be okay; she's just fussy because she didn't like the pinching sensation," Cecile said delicately upon sight of Suzaku panicked expression. She smiled and gave his shoulder a light pat. "I should be able to get the results in about three days so I'll call you to come by and discuss it. Also, would you like me to try and locate her in the system?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I mean, if we decide that we want to keep Nessa out family lawyer can help us but it'd be good to know who her real parents are. That way we can find out what type of people they were," Suzaku said, looking between the young nurse and the sobbing infant frantically. Cecile had to bite back a laugh; these two were just like new parents, always afraid that the smallest of things could become the biggest of problems. She had to admit she found it adorable that they were already doting parents, even though they themselves had only been together for a few months from what Rin had told her during Lindo's check-up about a week ago. "So, if you can find that out soon and have us come in to get it both checked in three days I'd be extremely grateful." He said gently.

She nodded happily. "Well, thanks for coming by and I'll call you in three days," She said happily, waving as the little trio disappeared. Another loud crash was heard from where her boss and his ex-girlfriend-slash-ex-assistant were feuding with one another. She sighed. "I don't get paid enough to deal with Lloyd." She mumbled before heading off to get the broom.

…

Vanessa had cried the whole ride home and only calmed down after Lelouch had Tamaki blare some old lullaby discs they'd found abandoned under one of the seats in the limo. She had fallen asleep, her little face slowly relaxing and shifting from red back to the peachy tone from before. "Oh man," Suzaku sighed as they walked into the kitchen, Nessa sleeping in her carrier. They'd decided to have lunch to celebrate the positive outlook for the little baby. "I didn't know babies could cry like that."

Lelouch smiled as he started to prepare a bottle of formula for Nessa and pulled the ingredients to make a salad from the fridge. "Well, that's how you know a baby is very displeased. But I don't think Nessa will cry like that too much on a regular basis," He said. The phone suddenly started buzzing off the wall and he groaned. "Suzaku, finish making the bottle for her so I can get that." He said, dragging himself over to the phone.

"Geez; you're such a slave driver, Lelouch. Making me call the doctor, making me prepare a bottle… All you make me do is work, work, work," Suzaku laughed teasingly as he approached, taking over the operation. "So I just put this bottle in the microwave for three minutes, like ramen or something?" He asked curiously.

"About two minutes and it'll be the perfect temperature for her," Lelouch specified before picking up the receiver. The phones in the Kururugi house, aside from the cell phones and the phones in the Genbu's and Rin's offices, were the old fashioned ones that could be hung from the wall, had coiled cords, and had no caller I.D. It was kind of annoying in Lelouch's opinion but they did match with the design of the rooms. "Hello, Kururugi manor. Which Kururugi are you seeking to speak with?" He asked in a calm tone, using the exact words that he'd been instructed to always answer the phone with.

There was a pause and then a small chuckle. Lelouch's eyes widened and he felt his blood turn to ice. How had he gotten the number for the Kururugi house? The only people who knew were his friends and they wouldn't have slipped it out to him of all people. "Well hello, Lelouch. I'm sorry, are you at work? Or can we talk for a moment? I have an offer for you that I don't think you'll be inclined to refuse," The deep, strong voice hummed in an all-knowing kind of way.

Lelouch clenched his fists, glaring at the wall. Suzaku looked over worriedly, mouthing questions to him, but he didn't answer. He leaned against the wall, lightly pinched the bridge of his nose, and tried to calm down. He could do this, couldn't he? All he had to do was hear him out, hear what he wanted to say, and then Lelouch could snap at him and hang up. He glared up at the ceiling, his hand shifting from the bridge of his nose to run through his hair. "Start talking, Schneizel; I have to make lunch," He said flatly.

End

Cliffie! Ah-ha! So why could Schneizel be calling up Lelouch? What could he want? And what could be wrong with Nessa? Give me your reviews and I'll give you my answers! Until then, I wish you all the best!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot.

Chapter Four: Results and Take-Off

Lelouch threw an arm over his eyes as he flopped over on he and Suzaku's bed. "So what did you brother want?" Suzaku asked from his spot at his desk. He was sitting in the chair with Vanessa in his arms, suckling on her formula eagerly. After the phone call, which he'd taken while making a salad, Lelouch had looked rather perturbed and immediately rushed off. Suzaku had left the salad where it was and followed him to their room, carrying the groggy Nessa and her bottle. "Was it something really bad?" He pressed further.

"Summer vacation is starting soon for Nunnally and Schneizel invited me to come down for a week to visit with her. She has a lot of choir things and she wants me to attend, should I decide to go out there," He said flatly, moving his arm and looking over at his boyfriend. He then fell back over, pressing his face into the pillow and letting out a low groan into it. Suzaku remembered Nunnally pretty well; especially the words they spared with one another. She had agreed to go to Britain with her father because, as she told Suzaku and not Lelouch, because she wanted to give her brother a chance to live his own life as thanks for all the years he dedicated to her care. At first Suzaku had found it rude of her but once Lelouch revealed that he needed a new place to live and Rin said it was fine for him to stay in the Kururugi house, he had to admit he was grateful for the girl's decision.

"Well that sounds nice. And I know that you've been missing Nunnally a lot," Suzaku pointed out with a small smile. If Lelouch went to Britain, Suzaku had decided he and Nessa would be tagging along as well, and he was interested in meeting Lelouch's large family. Not only that, but Lelouch really had missed Nunnally; they exchanged emails but after reading the messages the ebony haired male would always seem a little somber for a few hours. "Besides, you've definitely earned a little vacation time."

"Yeah, but if I go out to visit I'll have to stay in that house," He said coldly, poking his head from the pillow with a hardened look on his face. Suzaku knew that Lelouch was referring to the house he'd lived in until he brought Nunnally to Tokyo. Lelouch and his father had a rather strained relationship due to the older man's reaction when Nunnally was first diagnosed with her ailment. The two hadn't spoken since the day Lelouch took Nunnally and left.

"How about this, then? Vanessa and I will go with you and we can lie and say we need to stay in a hotel near a hospital because of a medical condition she has," He suggested with a grin. Lelouch blinked a few times, the gears in his head turning as he began to figure out if the plan would work or not. "That or tell that I had been planning on getting us a fancy hotel since you've never stayed in one before. That seems a little more plausible."

"Have I told you I love you recently?" Lelouch asked with a small smirk. Suzaku grinned back, getting up and walking over calmly with Vanessa. He sat down while Lelouch got up and crawled over so that he could rest his chin on the other's shoulder, looking down at the little girl. "We're going to have to wait until we get her test results first though. We can take a plane that night to Britain unless she needs to be hospitalized. If she ends up being too sick to travel, though, I am not going. We're both going to stay here until she's doing better." He said sternly, causing those emerald orbs he loved to gleam happily as the other chuckled.

"Of course. And I'll go talk to my mother real fast so that she knows we might be going on a trip in a few days," He said while offering Nessa, who was almost done sipping her formula, over to the other. Lelouch carefully took her, making sure to use one hand to hold the bottle in place and take her in a secure embrace.

"Just make sure to knock before you enter her office. She may be… entertaining company," Lelouch said while clearing his throat. He remembered a few weeks ago, he'd been going to ask Rin if there were any things she wanted in specific from the store. He forgot to knock and was given the sight of his boyfriend's parents in a rather compromising position. He had shut the door, ran to the kitchen, and downed an entire bottle of wine to try to block out the horrific visuals. He had also never told Suzaku, who got stuck dealing with the plastered butler, why he'd felt the need to drink more than he could handle.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked with a raised eyebrow. Lelouch merely shook his head, not wanting to drag back up the visuals from so long ago, and kept his gaze elsewhere. Knowing he wasn't going to pry any more information out of him, the other headed out and up the nearby staircase to his mother's office. He was in luck that just as he approached his mother was heading out. She glanced over and grinned at him.

"Well hello there, Suzaku. How are things going with Vanessa?" She asked cheerfully, letting her hand slip of the doorknob and rest on one of her hips. He grinned lightly at her.

"She's doing great. We took her to the doctor to see if she has anything serious wrong with her and she just has to get two tests done. We'll know the results in three days and," He began, easing in to the real subject smoothly, "if she turns out to be fine we were wondering if we could take her to Britain. Lelouch's sister and brother invited him down and I just can't let him go alone. It's not safe for such a cutie like him to roam around a country he hasn't been to in years all by himself; especially since he doesn't have very much physical strength."

Rin raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly. "That's the best bullshit you've pulled out of your ass in a while but I get what you're hinting at. Okay, I'll let you go. But on one condition," Rin said with a happy little smile. Suzaku grinned, knowing that no matter what the condition was he could handle it. She'd probably just want him to pick her up a souvenir or something like that.

"Anything. Just say it and I can do it," He said happily. A sinister smirk turned up on Rin's lips at her son's words, causing a little bit of fear to stir in his stomach. Whenever his mother grinned like that it was normally not a good sign.

"You are not allowed to have any kind of sexual contact with Lelouch starting tonight until you get back from Britain. And if I find out you didn't follow my one condition I'll have Lelouch canned and kicked out so fast it'll make your head spin. So that's all you have to do in order to go on this trip," She hummed lightly. Now, Rin knew it was evil of her to make an empty threat like that to Suzaku. But that boy had been giving her quite a tough time all his life and she still hadn't gotten all of the payback she wanted for it. And she also knew that, regardless of Suzaku would be able to show a little self control or not, she simply couldn't fire Lelouch; he was an amazing chef and was great at handling both her children.

"Sure! I can do that, no problem!" Suzaku declared proudly with a big old grin. Rin smirked, ruffled his auburn curls and waved, heading off. Suzaku smirked devilishly once his mother disappeared. He hadn't even thought about having sex at all while in Britain! Not only that, but as long as they didn't have sex before the plane ride home his mother would never know they'd broken her little rule. This was going to be quite a fun little trip.

…

Cecile gave Suzaku and Lelouch each a gentle smile as they sat in the lobby. She pulled out the test results and offered them to them. "As you can see, she doesn't have any serious illness. I found out through the blood sample that the needle marks were from two shots she recently had. A chicken pox shot, which might scar, and a tetanus shot," She explained, watching the relief that filled both male's faces.

"So did you locate who her parents were?" Suzaku asked calmly, looking at her curiously. She nodded, picking up her clipboard and looking through the papers there for a second.

"I called around to a few hospitals, asking if any children were born recently matching her description and found her," She said calmly, setting the clipboard down and taking on a more serious expression. She folded her hands together on top of the clipboard. "The name on her birth certificate is Ayumu Ishida. There is no father's signature on the birth certificate but her mother's name was Yuina Ishida." She stated calmly, not noticing the way Suzaku flinched back at the mother's name. Lelouch glanced at him, noticing the twitch, then looked back at the woman before them.

"Have you found the mother or tried to contact her?" He asked calmly, gently bouncing Nessa. She was wearing a little pink top with long sleeves and white khaki short and little white tennis shoes. She also had a little pink bow in her hair, an idea Lelouch had had at the last minute before they left for the meeting. He didn't want to let her go but if Nessa's, or rather Ayumu's, mother hadn't been the one to give her away and wanted her back he would give her back. Though it would be extremely painful to do, even though he'd only been tending to her for a few days.

"Well, I tried to contact family but found she had none. The closest I got was a friend she was staying with named Kaoru Kimiya. She told me that Yuina recently passed away in a car accident," She said gently, causing both male's to take in a sharp breath each. She nodded her head before continuing. "She told me that, in Yuina's will, she had requested that Ayumu be given to her biological father. According to Kaoru, there was only one man that could have impregnated Yuina and she said she'd already dropped her off at the house." She said, sending Suzaku a meaningful look. Lelouch's eyes widened and he stared at his boyfriend as well. But what Cecile made sense; Nessa did have the Kururugi's curly brown locks and may have inherited her eye color from her mother.

"That… That can't be possible! She used to work as a maid in the house but she got fired over a year ago! And we always used protection when we… well, you know!" Suzaku said frantically. Was it really a possibility that she was his? But he'd been so careful, so smart! He'd made sure that none of the girls would get pregnant by him by using condoms and such!

"We can do a paternity test, if you'd like," Cecile offered, looking between Nessa and Suzaku. The young Japanese boy remained silent, just gaping at her. "It's a very easy test, actually. I don't need blood or anything; just a saliva sample from each of you. And, also, condoms aren't always successful. How long ago is it that Yuina-San was fired from the Kururugi house?" She asked calmly.

Suzaku shook his head, closing his eyes and trying to remember. "About… uh… fifteen months ago, I think?" He suggested, looking up. Cecile nodded and sighed lightly.

"That fits with what Kaoru told me, then," She said calmly, looking through her documents again. She could feel the tension that was beginning to develop between the two male's with the newfound information. "Ayumu is six months old. Add that to the nine months of pregnancy and this means she must have just been pregnant when she was fired." Suzaku's eyes widened even more at this information.

"When was she born?" Lelouch asked softly, his voice shaking just a little bit. He and Suzaku had been dating for six months; the same amount of time that Vanessa had been alive. "What's her birthday?" He pressed after swallowing a small lump developing in his throat.

"She was born on April 9th at around six that evening," Cecile said, sensing the reason she'd asked. Lelouch and Suzaku both jerked at this. April 9th was the first night they had gone out on an actual date that night. That night, when they returned to the Kururugi house, there were no missed calls; in fact, no one had called at all that night. So had Yuina been planning to raise the child all by herself, if not for the accident that stole her life and left her daughter an orphan? "So, should we do the paternity test, just to be sure? I can call you with the results in about 24 hours." She asked, bringing the topic back up though she knew it wasn't something they may want to deal with at the moment.

"Please take the samples now and then call us tomorrow. We're supposed to be going on a trip and we are to be leaving tonight," Suzaku said quickly, gently taking Nessa and following Cecile to the back room. He glanced back over at Lelouch, who still seemed to be rather stunned. "I'll be right back and then we can get to packing, okay?"

He nodded silently, eyes locked on a wall. He swallowed hard, worrying now. Would this new found information put a rift in their relationship? Shouldn't this be a good thing, though? It could give Suzaku a chance to prove that he is more responsible than everyone accredited him for. "This'll all be okay; I promise." He said softly before disappearing into the back.

Lelouch stayed in his seat, wondering if this was a good or bad thing.

…

Suzaku watched as Lelouch situated Vanessa in her car seat in the airplane. She was situated in the seat between them and was, currently, napping. Nessa had been rather fussy at the airport. They assumed that the noise of the airplanes had startled her and did their best to calm her back down. "What will we do if she really is my daughter, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked softly.

"It'll only mean that we'll be allowed to keep her without having to deal with any legal turmoil," Lelouch said calmly after getting her all set in her seat. He then leaned back in his own, closing his eyes and trying to relax. He wasn't a fan of flying and, mixed with the anxiety of their location, he had a terrible headache brewing. "It won't really be any different than how it is now. Only then you've got the legal rights to her birth certificate, social security card, and we'll be able to take care of anything that may need to be tended to by legal guardians."

"I think I'm going to have her name changed to Vanessa since that's what we've been calling her," Suzaku mumbled. Lelouch opened his eyes and looked over and shook his head. Suzaku blinked a little bit. "But why not? It was the name you picked out for her."

"From now on let's call her Ayumu. That was the name her mother gave her; we shouldn't take that away from her," He said gently before closing his eyes again and trying to ward off his headache. He had changed he and Nunnally's last names when they moved to Japan, in hopes of keeping his family from finding them, but left their first names the same. Their names had been picked out by their mother and he didn't want to erase her presence from, their lives, even if she herself was dead and gone. He considered their names to be their finally connection to her despite the separation between them. "Besides, she's Japanese. A Japanese first name makes more sense for her."

"I guess you've got a point there," Suzaku said with a sigh before reaching over and lightly stroking Lelouch's hair. Violet orbs opened and looked at him with lazy curiosity. "And, by the way, how are you feeling about this? Are you okay with going to Britain?" He asked gently, changing the subject to Lelouch. He knew the other was feeling the stress over the whole thing.

"I'll be fine. I just really don't like planes," He mumbled lightly. The captain announced that they'd be taking off in just a moment and he groaned again. "Yeah, I really don't like planes." He sighed lightly. Lelouch had only been on a plane one other time in his life; the trip from Britain to Japan with Nunnally. The ride had been terrifying for him but he'd hidden his fear well and focused his attention on keeping his little sister calm.

Suzaku smiled and leaned over, gently kissing Lelouch's forehead. "We'll be okay," He said softly. Lelouch looked at him, still seeming a little panicked, but kept his mouth shut. Lelouch had gotten better and biting his tongue when he wanted to lash out at Suzaku for trying to soothe him. Suzaku didn't really mind when Lelouch barked at him, though. The other never said anything too insulting and he never saw a point in getting upset. Lelouch always made it up to him somehow. "I promise that everything will be okay." Suzaku hummed as the plane started to take off.

Lelouch realized that Suzaku was making him a lot of promises lately.

End

I was originally going to end this chapter with a fight, but… Well, I changed my mind! But there will be drama in the next chapter! Oh, and they'll be lots of Schneizel so that should keep you all interested, right? Well, I'll see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot.

Chapter Five: Reunions and Introductions

Lelouch lightly bounced Ayumu while Suzaku chatted with the man at the front desk. Suzaku had called the night before and requested the best suite they had, which had a kitchen, king-sized bed, a hot tub in the room and a great view of the city. She was starting to get a little fussy, most likely needing to either be changed or feed. He shifted the strap of the baby bag, wishing they could hurry things along and that male restrooms had changing tables in them. Suzaku walked over and grinned cheerfully at him, waving the key in the air.

"They've got a special elevator that'll head straight up to our suite for the week," Suzaku said with a grin, leading Lelouch along. Ayumu let out another little noise, only it was a little louder. "A good thing too. She sounds like she could use a little rest. One of their employees is going to bring our luggage and such up." He said, reaching over and gently stroking her little head to try and soothe her.

"I think she's either hungry or needs a new diaper," He said as they stepped into an elevator with glass walls and silver doors. Suzaku pushed the only button and the elevator began to glide upward at a surprisingly fast and smooth pace. "Well this is interesting. I've never been in an elevator like this one." Lelouch said, thinking back to the shaky ones with all metal walls he'd ridden in before. Elevators were another thing on the list of things the petite male was not a fan of; he'd gotten stuck in an elevator in the tenth grade for a good thirty minutes.

"Well, you'll be enjoying the finer things in life from now on, darling," Suzaku mused with a grin, leaning over and kissing the top of Lelouch's head. A pale pink dust came to his cheeks and he chuckled lightly. "You and, of course, this little one if we get to keep her."

"You do want to keep her, don't you?" Lelouch asked softly as the elevator slid to a stop and opened. He headed out, trying to rock her again as she was starting to get louder. Suzaku blinked, surprise gleaming in those deep jade orbs, before he smiled and opened their door.

"Of course I want to keep her. But I can't raise her alone," He said, pushing the door open and letting Lelouch slip in first. Lelouch headed to the bathroom and checked her bathroom, making a small noise of realization. Suzaku walked over and helped hold her still so Lelouch could clean her up. "As long as you and I are raising her I think that we can take great care of her. I just… I'm not very good with kids so I'll need your help."

"What are you talking about? Ayu absolutely loves you," Lelouch chuckled as he made sure the new diaper was perfectly hooked so that it wouldn't fall off. Suzaku chuckled and picked her up, gently resting his forehead on hers and looking at her. She giggled at him happily, her little hands landing on his cheeks. "See what I mean? She adores you."

"Ayu? Is that going to be her new nickname?" He asked cheerfully with a little smile. She giggled once more and he gently kissed her little nose, resting her in his arms like a little crib.

"Well, if you don't mind it," Lelouch said with a small blush. He was answered by a little grin from the other.

"I think it's perfect," He said. They perked up when they heard someone lightly knock on the door. "That must be the guy with our stuff. I'll get it then set up the crib for Ayu." He said, handing her over to Lelouch before darting off. Lelouch chuckled and headed to the kitchen with the baby bag. He rummaged through a cupboard, pulling out a small pot and getting to work on a little formula for the baby. His phone buzzed in his pocket and, while the water was boiling, he held Ayu with one arm and answered with the other.

"Hello?" He asked calmly, gently bouncing her. He waited for an answer impatiently.

"Lelouch? Where are you?" The soft, concerned tone of his little sister's voice asked meekly. He blinked a little bit then smiled. He hadn't heard her voice in months and it was surprisingly great. Ayu made a small cooing noise. "What was that?"

"Oh, that was just Ayumu," He said gently. He heard Nunnally release an excited little gasping noise.

"Is she a baby? Lelouch, where did you get a baby from?" She asked eagerly. He smiled and perked up as Suzaku brought in the baby carrier along with a few bags. He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder while going over, picking up the carrier, and bringing if over to the kitchen with him. He set it on the counter a little ways away so that she wouldn't get hurt or anything. He then set her in it and began hooking her in so that she couldn't get out or hurt herself.

"Well, from the looks of it she'd Suzaku's daughter," He said calmly before stirring the water and adding the formula powder. He hadn't really told Nunnally about Suzaku's past. "Her mother died in an accident and she didn't have any family. One of her friends dropped Ayumu over at the house since Suzaku was the only man her mother had been with."

"Oh, how sad," Nunnally said softly. He finished mixing the formula and got a bottle out. He carefully filled it and waited for it to cool down a little. "It's good that they brought her to you and Suzaku. Do you like taking care of her?"

Lelouch smiled lightly. "I really do. She's not all that fussy of a baby, actually," He said as he tested the bottle on his wrist. It felt about right so he took Ayu out, held her with one arm, and held the bottle with the other. He used his shoulder to keep the phone in place again. "She's a very mild mannered little girl. She only gets fussy when she needs or wants anything." He said as she set to suckling from the bottle eagerly. He smiled, walked over, and calmly sat on the bed while Suzaku set to putting the crib together.

"So where are you?" Nunnally asked again, seeming to remember the reason she'd called.

"Well, Suzaku got us a suite at a really nice hotel not too far from the house. It is pretty late so we were just going to catch a quick nap and then head over to the house at about ten in the morning," He explained calmly. He gently shifted Ayumu a little so that she could pause from her bottle to get some air.

"Oh, okay. Well, I better let you go. I need to get some sleep too," She said happily. She smiled and fiddled with her fingers. "I'll see you later. I love you, big brother." She said sweetly.

He smiled as well. "I love you too Nunnally," He said gently before hanging up his phone. He resumed feeding Ayumu and looked over at Suzaku, who was having some difficulty. "Did you try looking at the instructions?" He asked with a little sigh.

"I don't need the instructions, Lelouch," He said calmly, "because I have a wonderful memory. I just need you to let me concentrate." This resulted in Lelouch rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He then smiled, seeing that Ayumu had finished off her bottle. He then looked over at Suzaku again.

"Are you sure?" He asked, getting up and walking over with Ayumu. He opened the book they'd put all the crib pieces in and pulled out the instructions. "We really need to get some rest and don't have time for your ego to get in the way."

Suzaku huffed, snatching the paper away. "Fine. But only because I know that you're stressed over seeing your family again," He said with a sigh before looking at the paper. He made a small noise. "So that was why that piece would fit in that slot. It was supposed to go on the other side." He mumbled softly with a small nod.

Lelouch chuckled lightly and watched as the other finally put it together, setting the little mattress inside. He then situated the pillows and blankets, placing a stuffed cat doll inside. Lelouch set the dozing Ayumu inside and smiled, gently tucking her into the blankets and letting her head rest on the pillows. "She's really cute, isn't she?" He hummed lightly with a grin.

"Yeah she is. Well, I guess we better get some sleep so we aren't totally haggard when we go over to see your sister tomorrow," He said with a small yawn, tossing off his shirt and pants as he headed over to the bed. He then removed his belt, tossed off the pants and crawled under the sheets. Lelouch chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"Well, I guess you're right," He said before removing his own clothes and joining the other, nuzzling into him happily. He let out a small sigh as he relaxed to the sound of Suzaku's heart beat.

…

Lelouch had showered, bathed Ayumu, and dressed them both in their best. He was wearing a black tank top with a red jacket over it and a pair of black jeans. Ayumu was wearing a white tee shirt with a pair of little blue jean overalls with little flowers on the chest pocket. Lelouch had then put on a pair of little white sneakers for her. "Well aren't you just precious?" He hummed as they stood out front of the hotel. Suzaku had the stroller handles while Lelouch was getting her all situated.

"So are you feeling a little better about this visit yet?" Suzaku asked, hope shimmering in his emerald spheres. Lelouch glanced up before huffing, standing, and calmly brushing a few of his dark bangs out of his eyes.

"Not really but as long as we don't see my father I think I can handle it," He said calmly. He remembered all his older siblings very well from his childhood. He only hoped that Carline and Guinevere weren't there; they had always enjoyed teasing him. "I hope you're ready for this. I have two other older sisters and another older brother you've never met." He said with a little sigh.

"Well I've only met Euphemia, Cornelia, Nunnally and Schneizel in person. And you've told me about Clovis," Suzaku pointed out, thinking back. His meetings had been rather… interesting with the other members of Lelouch's family. Cornelia had gotten up in his face and challenged him to an arm wrestling contest before down a can of beer in about three full gulps. Euphemia had flirted and whispered suggestions on kinky things he could do with Lelouch while the other wasn't paying attention. "How many siblings do you have, exactly?"

"Well, as far as brothers go I have Odysseus, Schneizel and Clovis. Not too much there. And as far as sisters go there's Guinevere, Cornelia, Euphemia, Carline and Nunnally," He said thoughtfully. He resisted the urge to cringe at the thought of his older sisters whom lived here. Dealing with the others back in Japan was already hard enough. "Odysseus is by far the most normal and polite of my siblings. He's relatively ignorant, always bowing to our father and doing as he says, but all together a nice guy for a pawn. Guinevere and Carline, however… Well, they're a lot like Cornelia and Euphemia. They love to embarrass me and just irk me. Guinevere is well known as a fashion model here in Britain. Also, don't mention the tattoo she has or she'll rip you apart for staring. Carline is a lot like Euphemia only with less flirting and more intrusive questions. The two of them also have a thing for dressing me in drag." He shuddered. Suzaku thought for a moment as they walked down the street before smiling at Lelouch.

"So they're pretty much like Milly only with different appearances?" He asked happily. Not long after they started dating, Milly had given Suzaku a scrap book filled with Lelouch in different outfits; most of them being of him in drag. Lelouch blushed and grumbled something bitterly.

"You know English, right? I highly doubt any of them know Japanese aside from Nunnally," Lelouch said quickly. The sooner he got out of this conversation about being in girly clothes the better.

"Of course," He said cheerfully in perfect, fluent English. Lelouch smiled and nodded as they rounded a corner and reached a set of large golden gates. Suzaku blinked then felt his eyes widen. Behind the gates was a large, lush green yard with a brick path to the front door with floor beds all the way along. The mansion was all white with a red roof, black front doors blue shutters on all the windows. The mansion was about five stories high but kept up a charming little house appearance. "This is the house you grew up in?" He asked in shock while Lelouch pulled a card from his back pocket.

"Don't remind me," Lelouch huffed as he pushed the card into the slot just below a speaker on the side of the brick wall surrounding the house. Schneizel had sent the card in the mail after Lelouch accepted the offer to come down for a visit. "I absolutely abhor this place." He added on as the gates slid open and he began to walk. He looked back at his frozen curly haired boyfriend. "Come along, Suzaku. We're supposed to be joining them all for brunch, remember?"

"No wonder you never stayed in a ritzy hotel; this is basically a palace rather than a house," He mumbled softly. He quickly followed Lelouch along the path, looking around with the same kind of amazement as little Ayumu. A loud squealing noise was heard, causing Suzaku to look up just in time to see a blur of red ram into Lelouch, knocking the amethyst eyed male over efficiently. "Lelouch, are you okay?" He yelped.

"Oh little Lelouch! Look at how you've grown since the last time I saw you! The girl gasped happily, pulling back and looking at the boy she was straddling with her hands on his shoulder. She had dark red hair pulled into two pigtails with golden hoops. Attached to them was another set of drooping golden hoops that looked like a pair of earrings dangling from her hair. Around her neck was a dark purple collar with another golden hoop dangling from the center. She was wearing a red dress that puffed out around her legs dramatically and had dark purple heels on her feet. She giggled happily at the dark haired male before crushing his face to her collarbone. "Oh, I've missed you so much Lelouch! I missed getting to dress you up like a cutie pie! Remember when I dressed you up like Little Bo Peep?" She giggled, her sapphire blue eyes softening with glee.

"Suzaku, allow me to introduce you to my older sister, Carline," He said with a heavy sigh, trying to squirm out from under his sister's weight. She looked over her shoulder at the gawking brunette curiously. "Now would you mind getting off so that I can get back up?" He asked calmly, trying to hide his irritation.

"Hey, Mister, I'm the older sister here! I'll decide if I want to get off if I want to get off!" She huffed, turning her attention back to him. Lelouch sighed.

"You're only older than me by a year," He said calmly.

"But I'm still older so you have to listen to me!" She said sternly, puffing her cheeks out with her pout. She then blinked and smirked at him. "I'll let you up if I get to give you a sexy little outfit to wear for your boyfriend later." She said deviously.

Lelouch sighed, knowing that whether he agreed or not his sister would force him in to whatever ridiculous thing she was thinking of, nodded calmly. She squealed happily, clapping her hands together, before getting up and dusting herself off. Lelouch got up on his own and looked at Suzaku with a nervous grin. "Are you glad you came?" He asked.

"Of course. I can't wait to see what sexy little outfit your sister has in mind," The Japanese boy responded with a smirk just as devilish, if not more, than the petite woman before them. This girl gasped and smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, Lelouch, I like this one!" She chimed happily before grabbing the other's pale hands in her own. She began tugging toward the house. "Now come, come you two! Our food will get cold if we dilly-dally out here any longer!" She hummed. She dragged Lelouch, who struggled only slightly, while Suzaku followed behind happily, pushing Ayumu's stroller calmly.

The inside was set in a classical black and white theme with rugs, walls and tiles all of the two colors. Suzaku looked around, hoping to find at least a little splash of color, only to realize there was none. _'No wonder Lelouch left; this place is so dull on the inside,' _He thought to himself, following the red-head and his lover to the nearby dining hall.

Inside Nunnally, Schneizel and two other people were sitting and waiting for them. Carline ran over to the other girl Suzaku did not recognize. She had shoulder length hair in a mauve-like tint. It looked like a mix between the hair colors of Lelouch's other two older sisters, Cornelia and Euphemia. There was a small bun of hair behind her head, indicating there may be longer hair behind the shoulder length. This sister wore a tight long sleeved lilac top that revealed a ton of cleavage and a long black skirt. With it was a pair of black heels. Suzaku noticed what appeared to be a pink rose tattoo on her left breast. She stood and offered her hand to him. "I am Guinevere Se Britannia," She said calmly. Suzaku jolted up, tearing his eyes away from the tattoo and meeting her intense lime green eyes. She held his hand tightly, as if warning that she'd be willing to beat him senseless if he looked down again. She then took her hand back and sat back down, Carline taking the seat next to her.

The other male chuckled and stood as well, striding over and offering his hand as well. He had brownish tinted hair that was kept in a neat, orderly style with a beard adorning his chin. He was a little taller than Schneizel and was wearing a dark brown business suit with a red tie. His blue-grey eyes were kind and calm. "Hello. I'm Odysseus El Britannia. It's a pleasure to meet you," He stated warmly. Suzaku smiled back and shook his hand, noting this man had a firm grip.

"And your name is Suzaku Kururugi, right?" Carline chirped happily. He blinked then nodded. She then pointed at Ayumu. "And that? Who is that?" She asked curiously.

"This is Ayumu Kururugi, our daughter," He said happily, grinning at Lelouch. The other smiled and blushed a little bit, resisting the urge to hide his face in Suzaku's shoulder. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so terrible.

"So Lelouch really is a girl!" Carline gasped loudly, slamming her hands down on the table and standing abruptly. Her chair fell back and hit the ground with a loud clatter while the other occupants of the room stared at her. Lelouch felt his eye begin to twitch, as well as the corner of his smile.

On second thought… Maybe not.

End

Woo! I wanted to include more of Lelouch's family and these were the only other three siblings I could find any pictures of. Not only that but since they each were only in, like, two episodes I kind of had to make personalities for them based upon their appearances. Look up their pictures and styles and tell me if you think I did a good job!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot. Also, they're referring to Jessica Rabbit from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ when they mention her.

Chapter Six: Dressing with Flair

Lelouch resisted the urge to release a long sigh as Carline put a few clips in his hair, humming some popular tune as she did so. Suzaku was lucky; because he was that seme of the relationship he was getting the grand tour from Schneizel and Odysseus. Lelouch was getting turned in to a little puppet for his three sisters' to play with. "So what color should we go with, Carline, Nunnally?" Guinevere asked casually as she looked through a few different fabrics.

Nunnally walked over calmly and helped look through. "A softer color, like a sea green of a lavender would bring out the color of his eyes and the tones of his hair. I think we should avoid darker colors," She said calmly, pulling out a pastel pink piece. She smiled cheerfully at the older woman. "Darker colors would make Lelouch's pale skin stand out more and make him look like a vampire or something." She giggled happily.

"Well, you've certainly got quite the fashion sense. Would you like to intern for me over the summer? I could use a smart girl like you around and I'll pay you for your help," Guinevere said with a small smirk as she looked through some shoes. Nunnally's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. Lelouch smiled a bit as well, glad to see Nunnally so excited. "So we're going with that pink dress so we need matching shoes. Is there a specific look we should try for this time?" She asked calmly.

"How about elegance? Lelouch does have longer, shapely legs unlike more boys," Nunnally chimed happily. Lelouch felt a pink tint rise to his cheeks at his younger sister's words. She really was being corrupt by Guinevere and Carline! He knew her leaving for Britain and living with their older siblings was a terrible, horrific idea!

"I think sleek and sexy would be better!" Carline argued, removing the clips and putting them back down on the vanity top. She grinned impishly at Lelouch's reflection in the large mirror. "Put him something form fitting! Something that hugs his rear, since we all know that's what Suzaku'll be looking at!" She howled happily. Lelouch's face turned an even darker shade of pink at this.

"What about combining the two? There's got to be a way we can do that, right?" Guinevere asked calmly, looking Lelouch over from her spot by the closet. She closed her eyes, brow furrowing in deep concentration. "Elegant, sleek and sexy would definitely be a good fit for Lelouch but what's an example of all that rolled in to one? If we have an idea of what we're aiming for we can pull it off better."

"But what's something we all know that rolls those three attributes in to one?" Nunnally asked worriedly, her own violet orbs filling with concern and determination.

"What about Jessica Rabbit?" Lelouch said sarcastically, glaring at himself in the mirror. Both girls perked up and looked over at him, eyes filling with glee. His face paled immediately. "No way! I was just kidding!" He yelped frantically, trying to turn and face them. Carline, however, held him firmly in place by his shoulders.

"Don't move, Lelouch," She giggled, leaning closer and pressing her cheek against his gently. He twitched a little at the pure evil he saw glinting in those dark blue eyes. "We're going to make you look absolutely fabulous!"

"Do we have a dress that's similar to the one Jessica Rabbit wears?" Guinevere asked quickly, rummaging through the bin of shoes. She growled a little bit. "I know we have a pair of pink heels that look like the ones she wore! Carline, get some hair extensions on Lelouch while we get the outfit put together!" She ordered like a trained general. Guinevere had been Cornelia's inspiration for her own drill sergeant persona, though Cornelia was the more severe of the two.

"Understood! Now remember to sit still, Lulu," The bubbly red-head sang happily before pulling out the items she needed. She then set to work diligently. "Do you want me to do his make-up too? Don't think the extensions will take me too long." She asked calmly.

"Yeah, do that. After his make-up and hair are put together we can slip the dress on without any worries about whether or not anything can stain the dress," Guinevere said calmly, pulling out a pair of heels and smirking. "Found them! Here; have him try these on after you're done with his hair and make-up. How's the gown search going, Nunnally?"

"I found something similar to the dress in a shade of magenta but I'm worried that might be a too dark pink to work well," She said worriedly. Guinevere mumbled a small swear under her breath while Lelouch silently did a happy dance. If they couldn't find a dress they'd have to find something (hopefully) more modest outfit.

"Did you try looking in the very back of the closet?" Carline offered politely with a little grin. Lelouch tensed a little and she made a face at him. "Hey, come on now! Sit still and try not to move! This is a very delicate task!" She tsked lightly.

Nunnally gasped happily as she looked in the back. "I found it, Carline! It looks just like the magenta one only a lighter color!" She giggled happily, offering the dress over to Guinevere. The older girl smirked a bit and slid her hand along the fabric.

"Excellent," She said happily. She held it up and looked at it proudly. "This is absolutely perfect! It isn't sparkly like the one Jessica Rabbit wore but I think it'll be better that way. Plus it feels pretty silky, like a much better fabric. It'll move perfectly with Lelouch's body while still accenting his facial features and showing off his legs. This is perfect." She said with a small grin.

Lelouch swallowed hard. "Don't you think we could try going with a more subtle seductive theme? Like, I don't know, sexy school girl or something?" He asked frantically. To this all three girls giggled and laughed at him.

"Lelouch, sexy school girl would be more obvious than the concept of Jessica Rabbit!" Carline said happily as she finished with the extensions. She then turned the chair around so they were facing one another, lipstick in one hand while the other rested on his shoulder. "Now just relax and let us get to work, little brother."

…

Suzaku smiled as he gently bounced Ayumu. "Wow. So you mean you have a full stable with three prize winning race horses?" He asked with a large grin in place. He had learned a lot of very interesting things about what the British family had invested their money in, as well as what sports they participated in themselves. "And you also have a reservation at a nearby tennis club, right?" Suzaku asked excitedly.

"That's right. Perhaps I can take you and we could play a game or two before you head back to Japan," Schneizel said with a small smile in place. He then looked over at his older brother. "If you want to try your hand at polo, however, you should go with Odysseus. He's much better at that than I am."

"You're too kind, Schneizel," The older sibling chuckled lightly with a small smile. He rubbed the back of his head as a show of modesty. "I'm not that great. You or Lelouch could still whip me at a game of Chess."

"Lelouch is really good. He always kicks my rear," Suzaku said with a little chuckle. He was making sure to keep his language as tame as possible since he didn't want Ayu catching on to any dirty language. If she copied his words in front of Lelouch the other male would have more than just a few words harsh words for him.

"The only person he could never beat was Schneizel here," Odysseus said with a small smile, resting a hand on the other's shoulder. Schneizel chuckled a little bit as well. "Lelouch used to get so frustrated he'd storm around the house for days, mumbling to himself and trying to figure out where he went wrong."

"Oh now, maybe Lelouch could beat me now," Schneizel chuckled lightly. Suzaku smiled a little bit as well. He'd seen some old pictures of what Lelouch looked like as a child and could just see the other, pout in place, and trotting around like an angry little dinosaur. "It was actually rather cute of him to prance around like that."

They heard a little whistle and looked over to see Carline waving over at them from the doorway of the back door. "You guys, come in here and see how pretty we made Lelouch look!" She cheered happily.

Odysseus chuckled lightly as he headed forward, shaking his head and mumbling to himself. "Later on I can show you some pictures of Lelouch after a makeover when we were younger if you don't tell on me," Schneizel whispered, a wicked gleam in his pale purple eyes. Suzaku grinned back just as mischievously.

"I won't tell as long as you hold true to that," He said softly as they entered. They heard a small commotion and hissed argument. "If Lelouch is being difficult just pinch about a centimeter above his right hip. It's one of his most bizarre yet most sensitive weak spots." Suzaku called over with an evil snicker. They heard yelps and then the light sound of heels on tile.

Lelouch stepped forward, feeling a little bit awkward in the heels. He hated heels because they were so uncomfortable. The dress was basically identical to the one it was meant to imitate, which was a plus to the girls who had forced him in the costume, but Lelouch really disliked to slits that revealed quite a bit of his legs and that the torso clung to him. It made his skinny physique more noticeable. He blinked a little bit, pretending that there wasn't any mascara, light blue eye shadow or red lipstick put on his face, and watched as Suzaku gawked for a moment. And then, unable to hold it in, the brunette burst out laughing just as Odysseus and Schneizel began their own chortles. "Don't you think he looks good?" Carline gasped in shock as Nunnally and Guinevere walked out.

"He looks like a really bad drag queen!" Suzaku howled, keeping his hold on Ayumu but leaning over from laughing so hard. Lelouch's entire face turned dark red, his eyes narrowed into a glare at his boyfriend. "I'm really sorry Lelouch! You just look so weird and funny!" He snickered, trying to calm himself back down. In response the ebony haired male turned and stormed off, the three women following after him quickly. "I'm sorry!" He called after him, still laughing.

"Well that was not what I'd been expecting," Carline said with poorly concealed disappointment. Lelouch wiped the lipstick off on to his arm, glaring at the long red smudge left behind. "I thought you looked pretty good."

"When dressing me up, now that I'm older, you have to try picking clothes that don't accent the fact that I'm not a girl," Lelouch said calmly as he entered the bathroom attached to the room they'd been playing dress up in. He pulled a white washcloth off the towel rack, got it wet under the sink faucet, and then set to washing off the rest of the make-up and the residue left on his arm. "We just have to pick a less gaudy outfit this time around. Something a little more up Suzaku's alley."

"You mean you're going to dress up willingly?" Nunnally gasped, eyes lighting up with joy. The other two women gawked at him in sheer shock as he removed the rest of the make-up and tossed the now soiled cloth into a nearby clothes hamper. He dried his face off then looked at his reflect, clear of any of the damnable face goo he'd been wearing a moment ago. He smirked a little bit as he calmly shrugged off the dress and kicked his feet free of the heels. He stood before his sister's in nothing but his black bikini briefs as if it was a regular occurrence.

"But of course," He said as he strode out briskly. He looked through the different outfits with a sharp look to his eyes and a slight scowl on his lips. "I may not like it, but I can make anything look good on me. The facts that Suzaku laughed is a slight blow to my ego. So now I simply have to hit him back with something a little bit more alluring to his taste." He paused and smirked a little bit. "Carline, do you still have that old French maid outfit that you tricked Stacy to wear on Halloween?" Stacy was a cousin of the Britannia family who had always been rather naïve. She'd been about eighteen when Lelouch was nine and spent his last Halloween in the family manor.

"Well yeah. It's in my closet. Why?" She asked eagerly, a small smirk turning up her lips. Guinevere and Nunnally slowly began catching on as well, smirks (well, more of a smile for Nunnally) developing on their lips as well.

"Bring that here with its matching headband and feather duster," He said. The crimson haired female nodded before darting off, a big goofy grin turning up on her lips. He then turned to his other two sisters. "Guinevere, I need a pair of black heels but not too high of a heel. Nunnally, find me a pair of white nylons. I'd prefer if they had some kind of little decorative touch added on but if we only have plain that'll work too." He said calmly as sat on the edge of the bed in the room, one leg crossed over the other. He waited with the look of a calm gentleman while on the inside he was laughing like a maniacal genius.

Suzaku was going to regret laughing at Lelouch Lamperogue.

…

Suzaku sat on the couch and sighed, buckling Ayumu back into her stroller. _'I must have really pissed Lelouch off. He's been up there with his sisters for a while,'_ He thought to himself. Schneizel and Odysseus had been forced to leave for a business meeting involving the family business, which Suzaku was still unsure as to what it was, and left him with only the infant for company. He sighed again, looking over at the nearby staircase. _'He's overreacting. It's not my fault his sisters' made him look like a sideshow clown.' _He told himself.

Carline, Guinevere, and Nunnally all trotted down, giggling and whispering before sitting as well. Nunnally and Carline situated beside each other comfortably on the love seat while Guinevere settled into an armchair, sitting with the dignity and grace of an empress. "Lelouch will be done in just a moment. He's making a few final adjustments to his new outfit," Guinevere explained calmly, a haughty smirk on her lips. Her bright green eyes twinkled mockingly, making Suzaku look to the other two girls. They glanced at him, then leaned closer to one another in a fit of giggles. He gulped nervously.

He heard a small ruffling noise by the top of the stairs, followed by slow and deliberately calculated steps. How could Suzaku tell these steps were calculated? Because he knew that the one walking was Lelouch. When Lelouch was out for blood he always planned every little move he made with the utmost care. As the other reached the bottom of the stairs Suzaku felt like his eyes might just pop out at the sight before him.

Lelouch stood before him in a rather simplistic but rather stunning maid's uniform. It was a one piece dress in black with a white frilled apron around where the skirt of the outfit began. The skirt of the dress reached just a few inches down on Lelouch's thighs, leaving a bit of pale flesh visible between it and the knee-high stockings. The stockings were white with a black ribbon at the very top tied in a black bow at the center above Lelouch's knee cap on either side. The thin strip of white above the black sash was lacey. The shoes were your basic black heels with only a slight lift which was good given Lelouch was already quite tall. The male's pale face was free of make-up, the hair extensions were gone, and on the crown of his head was a thin white little tiara like thing that seemed to be made simply to make Lelouch's hair gleam darkly and look that much silkier. There was also a feather duster in his right hand with a rather lazy looking hold.

Moving with the elegance and grace of a cat, Lelouch stalked across the room to the other. He leaned forward a bit, amethyst orbs half lidded and dark with teasing twisted in them, calmly dusting Suzaku's lap off with his duster before calmly crawling into his lap, resting so that he was sideways with one arm draped lazily around the tanner male's neck. "Do you like this outfit better, Suzaku?" He practically purred in the other's ear, keeping his voice low and soft. He didn't need to ask; Suzaku had been begging him for months to wear a maid's uniform to bed.

"Can you take this back to the hotel with us?" Suzaku croaked out with a small smile. Lelouch smirked wider, leaned forward and lightly kissed the other's cheek. Then, as the other leaned in to capture his lips, he yanked back and slid out of the other's lap. He walked back to the staircase calmly, making sure to sway his hips, before stopping and meeting the bemused emerald orbs transfixed on him.

"Are you kidding me? This is my sister's outfit; I'm not going to steal it," He laughed breezily before heading up the stairs. He heard his sisters' all rolling with laughter as he disappeared upstairs to change back into something more appropriate for a visit, a smirk on his lips. He silently gave himself a pat on the back for taunting Suzaku as he had. That ought to teach Suzaku not to mess with Lelouch; even if the outfit he was wearing wasn't the most flattering.

End

Ah~! Guinevere and Carline are starting to grow on me… As I portray them, anyway. Also, don't worry; there will be more drama and a little action in the next chapter! Stick around and you will receive the gift of an update!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot.

Chapter Seven: Father, Mother and Grandfather

Lelouch nodded a bit. "Okay. Thank you, Miss Cecile," He said calmly before hanging up the phone and flopping over on the hotel bed. Suzaku looked at him curiously from his spot on the other side of the room. They'd brought Ayumu's changing table and the brunette had put it together when they returned from the Britannia home. Lelouch had decided that it was Suzaku's turn to change little Ayu's diaper. Lelouch crawled to his nearby cell phone charger and pulled his phone in before nuzzling back into the pillows.

"Well? What did Cecile have to say?" He asked after finally managing to get the fresh diaper situated on the little baby's bottom. He sighed and picked her up, heading over to her bag and pulling out a pair of light blue footie pajamas with stars all over them. "Sheesh, how do you change her? She just doesn't like to sit still!" He said as he sat and started trying to get her into her pajamas. Ayumu, however, wasn't feeling very cooperative and continued to struggle, making cute little giggling noises the whole time. He sighed lightly.

"Cecile was calling about the results of the paternity test," Lelouch said as he crawled over, taking Ayumu and tickling her little. She squealed and giggled, little legs and arms flailing frantically. After a few moments Lelouch stopped, took the new outfit from the other male, and began removing the overalls and shirt the baby girl was currently wearing. "She said that you are her biological father. When we return to Japan you'll need to go in and sign the birth certificate. She said to make sure to take the results with you so that they can't argue you aren't her father, so we'll need to pick that up too." He said as he tugged the bottom half up to the little girl's waist. He then carefully slipped her arms into their respective slots and zipped up the front. "There. That's much better, isn't it Ayu?" He cooed happily, holding her up and kissing her forehead.

"So she's really my daughter," Suzaku said softly, looking at the happy little infant in his boyfriend's arms. Lelouch cradled her lightly, holding her up with one arm and gently stroking her little hand with the other thumb. "And we're going to raise her… This is kind of scary." He laughed nervously.

"How so? I can take care of her back at the manor while you're at school. You'll still be able to attend your classes," He pointed out calmly, keeping his gaze on the little girl. She was latched on to his hand, eyes fluttering sleepily. He smiled and slipped off the bed carefully, going over and tucking her into her crib. Her eyelids finally drooped shut and she dozed off peacefully.

"I wasn't originally planning on taking over the family business but for some reason I've been rethinking that lately," Suzaku announced quietly. Lelouch blinked and looked over curiously before walking over and straddling his boyfriend's lap lightly, wrapping his arms around his neck and relaxing into him. "I always swore I didn't want to because of what happened between my parents but I don't think that's fair. My mother's got just as much invested in the company so I'm starting to think I'll take over for her. Besides, it'll pay way better than any other job I could get."

"Well, I'm just going to tell you to do what you feel will make you happy," He said with a small smile, lightly kissing Suzaku's cheek. The other smirked a little bit before pulling him into a quick kiss, using the surprise of it to sneak his tongue into the other male's mouth for a brief moment.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I'd really like to have a little fun," He said with a devious little grin after pulling back a little bit. The other blinked a little bit, forcing back the slight daze that always clogged his head when he kissed with Suzaku. "You were very mean to me earlier, teasing me with a maid outfit. So I'd like to get a little something as collateral." He mused. Lelouch raised one brow at him curiously.

"And who was the one that laughed at me when I came down in that first costume?" He asked flatly. Suzaku twitched a little then pouted up at him.

"That's not fair, Lelouch," He said softly. He looked up at him as innocently as possible. "You didn't pick that outfit. Your sisters aren't very good at picking outfits that flatter your figure. I like it a lot better when you dress yourself and they just do what you tell them to."

"Well, I'll give you that," He sighed in response before crawling off Suzaku and flopping on to the bed on his belly. He gently nuzzled into the soft pillows of the bed, glancing through his hair at the other. "But I'm too tired for that right now."

Suzaku scowled then smirked in victory as he crawled over, hovering on top of the other. Lelouch turned a bit more so he could better see him. "Well then how about you just decide to let me have my fun like this? You can stay in your comfy position and I can get release," He purred in the other's ear. Lelouch shivered lightly, enjoying the closeness of their bodies and the warm breath fanning over him. "Not only that but I have a feeling you'll enjoy this a lot more than you're letting on. I know how to get you all hot and bothered too."

"Well then let's see if you can get what you want," Lelouch whispered with a challenging air in his tone. Suzaku smirked before leaning forward a bit, lightly pressing his lips to the side of the other's pale throat. He smirked while sucking lightly, feeling a small moan vibrate in the throat he was ravaging.

He let one of his hands slide up under Lelouch's shirt and lightly roll a perk nipple while the other fondled down between Lelouch's legs, making the other let out a little choked noise in the back of his throat. "What was that, Lelouch?" Suzaku hummed cheerfully, his fingers continuing their devious mission.

"T-That's cheating, you jerk," He whimpered weakly, closing his eyes tightly. Suzaku smirked and lightly nibbled his earlobe, flicking it with his tongue teasingly. He then palmed it a little more roughly, making the other release a small cry of surprise and delight.

"You didn't tell me I had any rules before we started this so you can't just come up with some now. That wouldn't be fair, now would it, Lulu?" He mused before his hand slid his hand down into the other's trousers and cupping his raging erection with pure skin to skin contact, his. Lelouch made another little noise and Suzaku's smirk widened quite a bit. "But you certainly don't seem to mind."

"Y-You're such a j-jerk," He whimpered cutely. Suzaku began slowly pumping while continuing to tug the pink bud in his other hand to stiffness.

"Somehow I'm a jerk for jerking you off? I find that ironic, somehow," He groaned mirthfully. He leaned closer and rocked his hips forward, letting his own clothed arousal press against the other's soft ass. He really loved Lelouch's ass; those deep violet orbs being the only thing that trumped that oh so delightful lily ass.

"Can you hurry it up?" Lelouch mumbled suddenly, glaring into the pillows a little bit as he spoke. Lelouch enjoyed foreplay quite a bit when the mood for it was appropriate. Suzaku, however, had kept that from being the mood through his quick movements to get the ebony haired male all worked up and bothered.

"Aw, I thought Lelouch was too tired for smexy time?" Suzaku teased lowly, grinding up against that prefect rump again. He let out a low groan of his own as he felt the more petite figure beneath him shudder a little bit. "Should I stop and let you get some sleepy time instead?"

"Kururugi Suzaku, if you do not put it in me than I'll without sex until Ayumu's graduating from college," Lelouch snarled dangerous. Well, actually, any threat was taken from the words because another buck from the jade eyed sex fiend made him whimper like a needy little bitch.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" He mused while leaning back and working on opening the other male's pants. He pushed open the button, unzipped the fly, and then worked to get them down all the way so that he could touch that juicy rear end before him. He then leaned back and began getting his own open as well, sighing in slight relief as his weeping arousal popped out of his boxers happily.

"Hurry up," Lelouch whined cutely, waggling his rear a little from impatience. Suzaku smirked lowly before grasping the other's hips, pulling them back, and bucking his own forward at the same time. Lelouch's hole accepted him eagerly, the oh so familiar heat welcoming Suzaku as he burrowed in to the hilt. He shivered in delight, leaning forward and lightly kissing the side of Lelouch's throat. "Ngh… That's more like it." He mumbled, his own body trembling in delight.

Suzaku started to pound in, smirking and panting as he set the rather frantic pace. One of the numerous reasons he loved sex with Lelouch was because Lelouch didn't mind how Suzaku gave it to him as long as they were both fulfilled by the time it was all over. He continued kissing the side of Lelouch's neck, delighting in the taste of sweat on the now flushed skin.

And to think Lelouch had wanted to pass _this_ up to _sleep_. Pshaw.

…

Victor Britannia was by far the more charismatic of the siblings. Charles was the more methodical, the more intelligent of the two. But appearance was what mattered most in high society so it became Victor's job to keep track of what was going on with their business partners' personal lives and inform Charles of the goings on. And, as well as their fellow entrepreneurs, to know what the children were up to as well. "I spoke with Nunnally briefly today," He said calmly, brushing some of his infinitely long blonde hair from his shoulders. Unlike Charles, whose hair had faded to the blue tint of an elderly man, Victor still looked like a very young boy; considered most bizarre because he was the older sibling of the two.

"And what did my youngest child have to say?" Charles asked briskly, not even glancing up from his documents. They were completing a rather important merger, meaning he had even less time to pretend to be interested in his social life. Victor considered it his own good fortune; the busier they were the more time he got to spend harassing his dear little brother.

"She said that Lelouch has come for a visit for the next week. He came by today with his _boyfriend_," He said calmly, making sure to emphasize the last word. He was answered with an annoyed grunt from the other male. Charles Britannia wouldn't admit it to anyone else but the news his youngest son was of the gay persuasion had left him rather stunned. Though Lelouch had a striking resemblance to his late mother Charles had never thought it possible that the young man would end up being that way. 'And they had a young child with them."

"Brother," Charles said while sitting up a little straighter and looking at him sternly, "are you implying that my _son_ is actually _a woman_? I was there when he was born. I know that he has the equipment of a man, though it may not be a very _gracious_ piece of equipment." He said while leaning back in his chair. He had wondered many times how the two children were over the years, though he didn't care enough to try to find them or anything like that.

"No, no. Apparently his current boyfriend was quite the Casanova until Lelouch dressed in drag and teased him," He said. Charles cringed a bit and shuddered at this announcement. Victor chuckled lightly at this response. "She was conceived between him and one of the Kururugi maids that worked there before Lelouch."

"Hmm. And what is this boy's name?" He pressed further, shifting his attention back to the files. That was how Charles masked things when he didn't want to admit he was interested in the subject. Victor had always found this little habit of his younger brother's charming and humbling.

"His name is Kururugi Suzaku, as in the Kururugi toy company. His father and mother are the two who built that thing up from the ground up," He explained calmly. He smiled and sat calmly in one of the large leather chairs set in the office. "They started out as nothing more than a simple little doll house and raised it up to a national success in only a few short years. They must have quite a great set of charm and skills."

"Hm. Perhaps a family dinner is in order so that I may proper acquaint myself with this Kururugi boy and catch of up with Lelouch," Charles mused aloud. Victor smirked a little bit, his plan working perfectly. He wanted to see Lelouch but knew he'd never be able to meet with him without Charles giving him his good graces to do so. This way he'd end up getting what he wanted while his younger brother thought it was all about what he really wanted. "Would you be so kind as to have that set up for tomorrow evening?"

"Of course, Charles," Victor said happily before getting up and walking away. Victory, he had decided, was much sweeter in this case.

End

This chapter is a little shorter but it had some smexin' time between Lelouch and Suzaku so hopefully that makes up for it? Plus now you get to look forward to the drama of a family dinner! How will Suzaku react to Charles? I guess you'll have to review and wait for me to update~! Also, please check out the new poll on my account! We need your help to make decisions!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot.

Chapter Eight: Dinner to Die For

Lelouch yawned lazily as he sat up and blinked a little bit. Ayumu was making little noises in her crib and the pale male, being a light sleeper, was stirred by the noise. He glanced at the clock and yawned again at the time. He wasn't too surprised that she was waking him up at three in the morning, given the fact that babies were known to wake up at ridiculous hours of the morning and night, but did find it a little inconvenient. Being nestled under Suzaku, surrounded by his warmth, was so pleasant. But Lelouch squirmed free, slipped out from under the sheets, put on his briefs, and walked over. He carefully picked her up. "Hey there, Ayu," He purred softly.

She looked up at him with her large purple eyes and made a few of her little infant cooing noises. He smiled and checked her diaper carefully. Well, it wasn't a need to be changed. She made little noises again and he headed toward the little kitchen. He got out the recently cleaned pot and set to making her a bottle of formula. She lightly latched on to his shirt as he bounced her on his hip carefully. "Well, I sure hope you're hungry," He mumbled lightly as he mixed the powder and boiled water.

After the mixture was done he poured it into the bottle, twisted the nipple back on, and offered it to her. She immediately latched on to it, suckling eagerly. He chuckled and walked over to an armchair in the room. He settled down on it, cradling her in one arm while holding the bottle with the other. He glanced over at the bed and noticed his cell phone screen was flashing, indicating he had a text message. "That can wait until after I get you fed, huh, little girl?" He chuckled, watching the happy eyes beneath him.

The bottle was gone in a matter of minutes and then, after being burped, she passed back out and Lelouch merely chuckled again, rubbing her back before tucking her back in. He then made a quick shot to the restroom then returned, flopping over on the bed and picking up his cell phone. The text was from an unknown number, sent the night before at half past eleven.

He flipped it open, clicked on it and scanned it quickly. "Lelouch, we're going to be having a family dinner tomorrow. Bring your boyfriend and your baby, Uncle Victor," He read in a whisper to himself. He felt his eye twitch a little bit before he closed his phone and took a deep breath. A family dinner in which Suzaku would be meeting his uncle and father? He felt his stomach lurk at the thought. He shut his phone, put it back on the bedside table, and fell back over on to the bed.

…

"Lelouch, maybe you should calm down?" Suzaku sighed as Lelouch fiddled with his tie for the seventh time in the last ten minutes. They were standing outside of the Britannia family gates, both dressed in their best outfits. Nessa was wearing a powder blue dress with little black dress shoes and a light blue ribbon on her head. She looked like the infant equivalent to Alice from that animated Disney film; especially since she had a stuffed rabbit doll trapped between her arms in the stroller with her. Lelouch glanced up at him from where his work with the other male's dark blue tie.

"Suzaku, this isn't necessarily something that can be easily tended to. I do not have any good memories of my father or uncle," He said with a little huff, kneeling down carefully and making sure Ayu was also in perfect condition. He sighed lightly in relief. "Good. She's still spick and span." He said quietly while standing again. Suzaku sighed, looking at the other with worry-filled jade orbs.

"Lelouch, if you keep yourself round up like a coil that's about to spring you're only going to look like a basket case tonight," He said, resting his hands on the other male's shoulder and forcing him to look up at him. He gave a small reassuring smile at him. "You've got me here, you've got Ayumu, and Nunnally will be there… You've got an entire support system so just take a deep breath, gather your thoughts, put on your most beautiful smile and just be yourself. Don't be the version of you that you think your father will be expecting or wanting; just be the Lelouch Lamperogue that I love and is a wonder mother to Ayumu." He grinned.

Lelouch smiled with a small blush. "Why am I the mother?" He asked as he slipped the card into the little slot and watched the doors part. Suzaku pushed the stroller as they began to walk along.

"Well, Lelouch," Suzaku mused lightly, "since you are the one taking it up the butt I think that makes you the mother. Plus you wake up at every little noise she makes, are better as changing her diaper, put her in adorable clothes, and just have a natural maternal instinct, I think that makes you the mommy." He said. By giving more solid reason for his logic he knew Lelouch wouldn't kill him for what he'd said.

"Ah, so suave, Mr. Kururugi," He chuckled as they reached the door. Before Suzaku could answer, Nunnally threw the door open with a bright smile. She was wearing a pink dress that draped down to her knees, a darker pink ribbon tied around her waist and made into the form of a little bow. With it she wore little pink sandals that wrapped around her ankles without heels. Her hair was lightly curled and teased, falling around her like a flowing cape of light brown tint. A few strands were curled around her face, accenting the lighter tones of her lilac spheres. "You look amazing, Nunnally." Lelouch said, gently taking her hands and kissing her forehead lightly.

"Thank you, Lelouch," She said happily, hugging him. She then smiled and offered her hand to Suzaku. "You two look so cute in your matching outfits." She mused lightly. They were both wearing white button-up shirts, black slacks and black dress shoes. The only difference between them was their ties; Suzaku's was a royal blue while Lelouch's was inky black. "Oh, and look at you Ayumu! Is that your little bunny?" She giggled, leaning over and gently stroking the infant's cheek with the tips of her finger. She was answered with a toothless smile and cute, excited giggle. "She's so cute!" She giggled.

"Is there a high chair for her? I don't think she'd be able to enjoy the meal in her stroller," Lelouch said as Nunnally stepped aside and let them walk inside. She smiled and led them along to the dining room, nodding her head lightly. "Excellent." Lelouch said gently, relaxing a little bit.

"Yup. We had the high chair from when I was a baby in the attic so we had it cleaned up for Ayumu to use. Good thing she's a little girl, too, because it's pink with little ducks on the cushion," She giggled as they entered the room, the change around them leaving Suzaku shocked.

The dining room was completely different than the other night. The table was larger and covered with beautiful China dishes that looked more like they should be in a collector's cabinet. The high chair Nunnally was talking about stood out against the white table cloth, manila napkins, silverware and crystal drink glasses. Above was a chandelier that glinted like thousands of tiny crystals, sending the room into a brighter state that was rather welcoming.

Schneizel, Odysseus, Guinevere and Carline were already seated. The two spots at either side of the rectangular table were empty. Odysseus, Carline, Guinevere and an empty spot, most likely Nunnally's seat, were set on the right side of the table. Schneizel was seated to the left of one of the head spots of the table, the chair next to him vacant. Between them was the high chair, meaning that the spots were for Suzaku and Lelouch. "Sit down and relax. We'll have some beverages brought in for everyone," Schneizel said with a small smile, indicating the chair beside him. Nunnally slid over to her own spot, slipping in and calmly setting the napkin on her lap.

Lelouch eased over, slipping into the seat beside Schneizel. He picked Ayumu out of the stroller, then settled her in the high chair and set the napkin in his own lap as his sister had done. Suzaku sat as well and imitated the actions of the other people. He had been to formal dinners before but Japanese formal was very different from the Britannia family version of formal. "Thank you, Schneizel. If you don't have any formula I brought some for Ayumu, just in case," Lelouch said politely.

"Very good. And we did get some formula for little Ayumu," He said with a smile. A butler walked in, Schneizel mumbled something to the man quietly, before he nodded and disappeared back into the nearby kitchen. "So did you do any sight-seeing today?" He asked cheerfully.

"We went to a nearby mall and did a little shopping, getting souvenirs for our friends and my family back in Japan," Suzaku said calmly with a small smile. He had been waiting for the chance to show off his wonderful English skills but since they'd done very little aside from their trip here the day before there was no need. He and Lelouch eased in to Japanese back at the hotel room simply out of habit. "It was very different for me but also quite delightful. This is my first time visiting another country."

"Really? I had thought you may have done more travelling, given who your parents are," Odysseus chimed in with polite interest. He flashed him a kind smile, gently urging him to answer. They all looked up as the door the pair had previously entered through opened to reveal to other men.

They were both wearing black business suits, though they were very different in appearance other than that. One of them was taller and bulkier, hair a snowy white and eyes a more dulled tint of violet. Suzaku could tell that this was the man who his boyfriend called father; the eyes gave it away. The other person, however, was rather bizarre in appearance.

He was quite a bit shorter than the other, seeming to be the size of a boy who recently entered adolescent. His hair was as long on him as Nunnally's was on her, only it was a pale, almost sickly, silver color. His eyes were more of a mauve color than the deep amethyst of his companion or Lelouch. He smiled lightly. "You may all stay seated, don't worry," He piped in a child-like tone. He smiled at Suzaku knowingly. "So you're the one my favorite nephew is so taken with?" He asked happily.

"I would have guessed Schneizel was your favorite, Uncle Victor," Lelouch commented casually, keeping the surprise off his face. Victor had always had a strained relationship with Marianne because of the clear favoritism Charles had for her. Out of all the women he'd married over the years, Marianne had been his favorite. Despite what occurred with the children she mothered, that was something Lelouch had always known, and he'd always been able there were bad vibes between them.

"I like the children with a lot of spirit and you were definitely a rather wily child," The man-child mused as he approached his seat. He slipped in and watched as his younger brother took his own seat across the table. "And what about you, Suzaku? Oh, you don't mind if I call you that, do you?" He asked with a small smile still in place. There was arrogance in the man's eyes that the brunette was far from fond of but he gave a small smile in response.

"Suzaku is fine," He said warmly, masking his discomfort. He could feel the other British man's eyes fixated on him, almost seeming to glare holes into him. The butler returned, pushing a cart with various glasses and various drinks in them. The butler began setting them here and there, giving them to whomever Schneizel had told him to get it for.

"So have you ever had lobster bisque, Suzaku?" Victor asked as he took his own glass, swirling the contents around in the glass. Suzaku sipped his own drink and realized that it was apple cider. He saw Lelouch sipping the same thing and realized Schneizel had decided it would be best that neither one of them have anything alcoholic.

"I've never had anything that wasn't Japanese," He said calmly. Victor nodded lightly with an interested little smirk on his lips. Suzaku had a feeling this dinner was less about Lelouch and more about him.

…

The dinner was quiet and awkward. The other Britannia siblings tried to alleviate some of the tension by making small talk but their uncle seemed rather adamant about asking as many questions as possible of Suzaku. As they left he smirked and looked back at Charles. "So what do you think of him?"

"Lelouch could have done worse, I suppose," Charles said gruffly as he ascended the stairs. Victor grinned impishly and followed after his brother, planning to tease him just a little more.

"But do you think he could have done better as well?" He pressed, keeping one step between he and the older looking male. He just loved taunting his younger brother; especially when it came to his son, the male equivalent of his late mother.

"I don't really think it's my place to judge," He said evenly, pausing on the stairs. The older sibling stopped as well, looking at his older brother's back. "Lelouch and I are no longer connected. My opinion does not matter and will not matter to him ever again. If he's happy the way things are than that's all that will matter to him. He won't change the way he's living, whether I approve of it or not."

"Why, Charles," Victor said cheerfully with a devious grin, "I think you just grew up a little bit."

End

Okay, so this was pretty short but I didn't really know what to write for conversation. I know, it's lame, but I also don't like V2. He's creepy and reminds me of a cockroach for some reason. *Shudder* Anyway, last chapter will be the last and will be skipping forward in time a few years because Ayumu isn't very fun as an adorable mass of cooing noises. She's cute, but she can still be cute as a little girl. I hope to see you next chapter! Also, I've got some information on my profile in regards to my stories and my updating schedule so you should totally check it out… After you post a review for this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot.

Chapter Nine: Ayumu's Typical Day

It was about seven in the morning when the first few rays of sunlight began to leak in through a pair of pastel pink curtain, casting a triangular shape of golden light over the pink blanket with purple butterflies on the fabric tugged over the little figure. Sleepy cerulean spheres peaked over the end of the blanket, seeing the bright light, before delving back under with a little noise of displeasure. The door creaked open quietly.

Lelouch blinked then chuckled at the little mass moving under the warm covers. He walked over and sat down on the bed, reaching over to try and tug the blankets back. She held them firmly in place, which only made him laugh lightly. "Ayumu, you need to wake up. It's your birthday and your breakfast is waiting downstairs for you," He said gently. Those bright blue eyes suddenly peaked back from over the edge of the blankets curiously.

"What did you make for breakfast?" She asked, her little voice a bit muffled by the blankets. Lelouch chuckled lightly. Ayumu was definitely Suzaku's daughter; she had the same charisma. She used her adorable face and cute little grins to get her out of trouble. The curly brown hair she'd inherited was just another little bonus for her; it fell just an inch or two after her shoulders and looked cute no matter how it was teased or styled.

"I made some pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs… All of your favorites, if I remember correctly," He said happily. Suddenly the covers were tossed up and he watched as the little girl scrambled for the door frantically. He caught her, however, and turned her back into her room. "You have to get dressed first, missy."

"But Mommy, I wanna go eat!" She whined cutely, looking up with those big puppy dog eyes she'd mastered before she spoke her first word. He smiled, ruffled her hair a little bit, and stood up from the bed.

"Put on some clean clothes and then you can come and eat breakfast," He said before heading downstairs, shutting the door quietly behind him. He knew that Ayu would listen to him so he headed back down to the kitchen. Suzaku and Lindo were seated at the kitchen table locked in a serious game of arm wrestling. Lelouch blinked then chuckled and shook his head, getting out the maple syrup and cinnamon.

Lindo, now a twelve-year old boy whose hormones were running, had started working out a little bit. He was still in soccer and was doing very well in school. Genbu and Rin had retired, one half of the company going to Suzaku and the other half to Lindo. Until Lindo graduated from college with a business degree, however, Suzaku was in charge of his brother's share. Luckily Suzaku only did what he and Lindo agreed on. Lindo suddenly let out a long noise as his brother pinned his arm to the table. "You had to have cheated!" He declared with a good hearted laugh as he shook out his arm and hands to get the feeling back.

"It's not my fault I'm the strongest man in the world," Suzaku said with a little grin. He then turned and looked over at his little hubby getting the plates and silverware. "Did you wake up the birthday girl?"

"She should be down in a minute," He said happily before they all perked up to the sound of little feet darting down the stairs. Lelouch then perked up a bit. "Did you pick up her birthday present yesterday like I asked, Suzaku?"

"Don't worry; I took care of it," Suzaku said with a grin just as Ayu darted in to the kitchen. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a pink skirt with a little pink bow on one hip. She had slipped on some white socks and her pink house slippers.

"Took care of what, Daddy?" She asked excitedly as she darted over and held her arms up to Suzaku. He grinned and scooped her up, setting her in his lap and kissing the top of her head.

"Just something for my favorite little girl. Happy Birthday, baby doll," He said happily, smoothing out her hair with one hand. She giggled and hugged him tightly as Lelouch brought the plate of pancakes over and set it down. He then brought over the platter of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage. After that he set the four plates at different spots and looked at Ayumu with a grin and indicated a spot. She crawled off of Suzaku and headed over to her seat at the table, giggling excitedly as Lelouch set a few pancakes, a few pieces of bacon, sausage, and a small helping of eggs on her plate. He added syrup to the top of her plate.

After Ayu was set Lelouch let Suzaku and Lindo fix their plates before making his own. "So we've got plans for two o'clock this afternoon," Lelouch began calmly. Ayu looked at him curiously. "Auntie Milly and Uncle Rivalz made reservations at a pizza place for a party for you. They even invited all of your friends."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Lelouch chuckled and nodded before indicating her plate with his own fork. She carefully cute herself a little piece off of her pancakes and set to eating it happily, humming and giggling the whole time. "Is that when I'm gonna get all my presents?" She asked after swallowing. Lelouch had made sure to teach her proper manners.

"Aside from the present from Dad and me. You'll get that one after dinner," Lelouch said with a little smile. She had a sudden glint to her eye that he didn't like. "But you're going to wait longer if you try speed-eating. I don't want you making yourself sick or anything like that."

She nodded and resumed eating quietly, making sure to remain neat and polite like she'd been taught. As Lelouch himself ate he couldn't help but feel proud that Ayumu had remembered his lessons and was sure to apply them. "So what's it like being five?" Suzaku asked happily, taking a bite from a sausage calmly.

"Well, to be honest," She said seriously while setting her utensils down, wiping her mouth with a napkin and looking at him, "I feel old, Daddy." Suzaku blinked a few times while Lindo and Lelouch both bit back huge peals of laughter. The look of pure bemusement on Suzaku's face was absolutely priceless.

"Well that's… That must be rough, hun," He said after a moment of silence. She nodded calmly before resuming to eating her meal happily. Suzaku looked over at Lelouch and mouthed, "Have you been teaching her your dry sense of humor?" while her attention was elsewhere. Lelouch only chuckled lightly at him.

The rest of the meal was in peaceful silence. After that, Lindo excused himself to head off for soccer practice. "I'll see you at one o'clock," He said, ruffling Ayu's hair, making her giggle and push his hand off teasingly, before heading off to get Tamaki to take him to the field. Lelouch glanced at Suzaku who nodded and headed up the staircase. Lelouch lead Ayu into the living room and had her sit down on the couch.

"Now, are you ready for your present?" He asked happily. Ayu gasped and nodded eagerly, grabbing his hands and squeezing them. He smiled back at her. "Well, you have to cover your eyes and wait until we tell you to open them, okay?" He waited until she did, her hands clamped over her eyes as well, before looking over at the staircase and indicated with his hands for the Suzaku to head down with it.

In Suzaku's hands was a tiny baby kitten. It was a Norwegian forest cat that was pure white except that her tail and front two paws were a tan hue. A little yellow ribbon was tied loosely around it's neck. It's large gold-green eyes were looking from her to their curiously. Suzaku walked over then very carefully put the little kitten in Ayumu's lap. It laid there, looking around, before lifting it's head and looking up at the child above it. "Mew," It cried softly.

Ayumu's hands moved from her eyes and she looked down, eyes lighting up in sheer joy. She carefully picked the kitten up and cuddled it lightly. "It's a kitty! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed happily, beaming up at both her parents.

"Your new kitten is a little girl so you'll need to think of a good name for her," Lelouch said happily as one of Suzaku's arms draped over his shoulders. He watched as Ayu carefully pet her kitten, a soft purr coming from her throat as Ayu lightly scratched under her chin.

"I'm going to call her… Princess!" She declared proudly, grinning up at both her parents. Lelouch smiled and nodded while Suzaku chuckled lightly. It was just such an obvious name for a five year old to come up with that it was adorable!

"Why don't you go play with your kitten upstairs until we have to go to the party?"Lelouch asked her cheerfully. She nodded and disappeared upstairs, carrying her new pet with the greatest of care. He smiled and sat on the couch, letting out a relaxed sigh after he heard Ayu's door click shut. "Okay, so Kallen said she'd pick the cake up for us, Cici said that she'd head over early with Shirley to set up, and Milly and Rivalz said that they'd bring by the presents for us."

"That was a great idea you had, by the way," Suzaku said as he sat next to him. He draped his arm around his lover's shoulders again. "You called it when you said that Ayumu would try to find her presents from us early. She was going through our closet two days ago!" He laughed lightly. Lelouch smirked back at him, chuckling as he nuzzled into him gently.

"Well, she is a Kururugi. Your mother warned me that you and Lindo used to do that all the time around her age. And you made sure that Gino was going to help give the kids whose parents couldn't bring them rides?" He asked, changing the subject back to the party they were planning.

"Yeah. He's going to be picking up about four kids. The other five said their parents could bring them over," He said happily with a little smile. He then looked at Lelouch seriously. "And I never did that kind of stuff as a kid. I was the perfect little angel."

"Oh yeah, and I'm the Queen of England," Lelouch scoffed while rolling his eyes and smirking back up at him.

"So you really are a woman, Lelouch?" He asked teasingly with a knowing smirk. Lelouch blushed and gave his shoulder a little smack. "Oh, you know I'm kidding and I love you!" He teased lightly before kissing the other's forehead.

"You better be," He mumbled with a small chuckle before leaning over and kissing him lightly. He then stood up calmly. "Now we better start getting ready for the party. I think we should shower first."

"But, Lelouch, the party isn't for another three hours," Suzaku pointed out in slight surprise. Lelouch smirked, violet spheres almost mocking him.

"We can take a long shower… So long that the hot water runs out before we're all done," He hummed musically before disappearing up the stairs. With a devious smirk, Suzaku followed after him quickly for a little shower time fun.

…

The party was being held at a new Pizza Hut that had plenty of games that gave tickets and those cheap little toys that children loved. Lelouch found the table for their group easily, due to Cici and Kallen sitting there. The cake was covered in a plastic top to keep it fresh, balloons and many bags and square shaped boxes awaiting Ayu to tear into them and reveal their contents. "Gino's on the way and Milly and Rivalz are ordering the pizza and pitchers of soda," Kallen said with a smile before shifting her attention to the birthday girl. She picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Oh hello my little Ayu! Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Auntie Kallen!" She giggled happily, hugging back. After hugging Kallen she darted over and hugged the other woman at the table. "Thank you for coming, too, Auntie Cici!" She mused happily. To this Cici smiled and lightly stroked her hair.

"I wouldn't miss it for all the pizza in the world," She said happily as Milly and Rivalz walked over. Ayu eagerly repeated the actions with the blond and blue haired adults. "She's such a sweetheart."

"She really is," Suzaku agreed happily. One of the doors opened and a few kids ran in, practically rushing to charge Ayu. She squealed in delight and set to gossiping with the boy and three girls that rushed her. "I better go get these kids some game tokens before we have a riot on our hands." Suzaku hummed before heading off.

…

Lelouch smiled as he tucked Ayumu into her bed. The party had gone over well and now Ayu was tonked out hard. Princess was curled up around Ayu's head sleeping peacefully. He smiled, kissed her forehead, then carefully shut the door and headed to his bedroom. "She's out like a light," He told Suzaku, who was lying on the bed without his shirt on.

"That's good," He smiled and yawned. Lelouch chuckled and flopped over, nuzzling into the other's tan skin. One of Suzaku's arms wrapped around him securely. "You know, it hasn't always been easy but I can't say I regret any of this. Ayumu is such a great little kid and I think we make pretty damn good parents." Lelouch smiled and nodded before sitting up and looking at the other curiously.

"Can we have another baby?"

End

I know this was short and I kinda left you guys hangin' for a lemon but I think the ending is pretty good. It was a lot fluffier than most people anticipated but I think that it's cute and sweet, like Lelouch and Suzaku's relationship. I hope this story was worth your time because I feel it was well worth my time. I hope you all read and review my other work! Thanks against for all your support!


End file.
